Sweltering Summer Nights
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Summer... a time where my passion goes uniterrupted. With no homework to complete, and no school to go to, I spend my summer days with Sebastian. Embarking on whatever activities we so choose, while my nights are spent embraced in his arms. In my ( Ciel ) point of view. A sequel to this story called "More then a Teacher"
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, hello my lovely kittens to my sequel! Did you know you would not be reading this if it wasn't for you? You guys are my motivation, my will to thrive and create the best yaoi as one can! For that I say, thank you. When I posted a glimpse of this story to my last chapter, I got some suggestions on what to name this. I say to those who reviewed a suggestion for this, thanks, but the prize goes to Marilyn because she knows this story just as much as I do.

This story is going to be my first for many things. One of those things will be a regular update! :D No one month until a new chapter, to two days for a next, nope, nuh-uh, not gonna do that anymore. The updates will determine on the reviews I get, like robovacation, let's see if this works, shall we?

Now, I know it's been awhile since I've post this, but I can explain! Even though I did get over the sickness I had since December, a few days ago I caught my brother's cold, and got sick again...I broke my toe running into the door, and now I have to wear a boot for 4 more weeks...so much stress... -.- But I can't do anything about it now, so I'll stop complaining and you can start reading, fair deal? :)

Disclaimer: Things are still the same. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, and I never will...it's just not meant to be.

Enjoy~!

...

Heat..unbearable heat swarming around me. The hot sun is peering high above my head. Not a single cloud in the sky to hide it. It's hot, really hot, and if this heat doesn't kill me, this humiliation will.

School has been out for a month now, and today is the day of our state fair. The sweet smell of fried foods and sugar fill my nose, the screams of people on one of various rides we have fill my ears. My eyes are trained on the ride in front of me, "The Hang Glider" a ride where you hang glide in a circle. It's a lot of fun to go on, not my favorite ride here, but still fun enough to operate it. I've done this for the fourth time in a row. I know this ride like the back of my hand.

All through out my shift I've been strapping people to the ride, turning the machine on, and letting it run for a few minutes before letting the people off, and repeating the task again. Simple job really. So easy, even a caveman could do it.

"Sissy, sissy, I want to ride that one!" my eyes turn to the voice behind me. I see a boy, with short brown hair, brown eyes hidden behind black framed glasses, a simple red t-shirt, and shorts. He looked like he was nine years old, he was short, and he was holding his sister's hand. She appeared to be 16 years of age, she was tall, about 6 feet I'd say. Her curly reddish-brown hair brushed against her shoulders, her blue-green eyes were hidden with the dark make-up on then. Her attire was a black shirt and jeans. Complete opposites. I told myself when I turned my back to let the other riders off. When I returned the kid had 4 tickets in his hand, but he didn't look like he wanted to go.

He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, before his hands clutched around them and said. "I don't want to go." I knew it.

"It's ok." I smile at him pleasantly and went to my red metal chair I had. I feel a tap on my orange vested covered shoulder, I turned my head towards the motion and I saw the same kid, with the tickets in front of my face.

"I change my mind, I want to go on." I take the tickets from him, and place them in my pocket. Great, now I have to step out in the sun. Why didn't I listen to Sebastian when he said not to wear all black today. Ok..now what's the hold up? The kid isn't moving, he's behind the entrance gate, staring at the ride. "I ch-change my mind again...I don't wanna go on now.." are you kidding me kid?! Make up your mind! I hand him the tickets back and return to my seat.

"What's wrong." I heard his sister say to him. "Why didn't you go on? You were telling mom and dad how badly you wanted to ride this not too long ago."

"I know..it's just...grah, forget it." my attention is focused on the two siblings in front of me. No one else is wanting to ride this, I have nothing better to do. There's annoyance streaked across his freckled pale face, and his sister sighs in response.

"I know how you feel, I use to be afraid of riding them too." she spoke softly this time, I could barely make out what she was saying. Why am I eaves dropping on them? Would this even be considered eaves dropping? It's just pep talk. "I use to be afraid and you know what I did?"

"What?" he said softly back, I'm starting to get the feeling like I'm in the middle of a dramatic reality are the cameras? They must be here somewhere...

"I faced my fears, and I went on that ride." she point's to 'Zero Gravity' a ride that makes you feel like there's no gravity. Where do they come up with these names, seriously. "And guess what."

"What?" he says for the second time.

"I ended up loving it, it's my favorite ride now." Hey, that's mine too! "You just have to be brave, Stephen. Trust me."

"Alright!" he's practically bouncing with excitement when I stand from my seat again. I take the tickets from him again when they were offered to me. The kid made it past the gate, and is now running around and trying to pick a spot to ride in.I feel a tug on my sleeve, my shirt sleeve, and I turn my head. My eyes turn to his sister. Her eyes are locked onto mine, she's not smiling like she was a few seconds ago, she was serious, it could easily be read on her face.

"If he tries to struggle, or change his mind, or persuade you to let him off, just ignore it, ignore it all, and strap him in." man even her tone was 's Sebastian going to get here? I want to go home, I can't take these nut cases anymore. When I see the kid, he's lying down on the glide he wants to go in. I strap him down quickly as I was instructed, and pace to the box. I look at the sister, who focuses on her little brother before turning to me. I start the ride at her nod of approval. My eyes are trained on the kid, watching his reaction, and contemplating if he'd run off crying, or want to go on again like her sister predicted.

..

I just stopped the ride a few seconds ago. I stand up again to retrieve the boy, while his sister leans against the red fence. When I unhook the boy, and let him free, his hair is scattered slightly all over the place, his eyes look like they were in a daze, and he was left speechless. The only time he spoke again was when he was reunited with his sister.

"Aubrey! That was so cool!" he said enthusiastically. "Can I go on it again?!" Oh wow, his sister was right all along. A smile forms on her lips as the realization finally occurred. Her eyes lock with mine, asking me if it were no big problem. Heh. I don't care, as long as I get my tickets, that kid can go as many times as he wants. I nod slowly, and the smile on her lips widen.

"Of course you can, sweetie." she hands him 4 more tickets, and he rushes to the entrance gate before I can stand up.

..

That kid went 4 times on that ride, before her sister had to drag him away to purchase more. Man where's Sebastian? I haven't seen him in hours, and I'm starving! He better not have left me here like he did last year. I swear to god if he did, he's not getting anything tonight. If he wants something, he'll have to get it with his own hand.

"There you are, kitten." I lean back in my chair, and my eyes gaze upon the sight of Sebastian.

"Yep. Here I am!" I turn around, still sitting in my seat. "Did you bring me food? I'm starving."

"Well..." his sheepish gaze looked down to the grass. "I did buy a funnel cake for us..but as you can see..." my eyes look at his lips for a moment. White powder is all over the corners of his mouth. You didn't! Please tell you did not just..."I ate it." Why?! You know funnel cakes are my favorite!

"Wow, you ate all of that?" I see the siblings return so I make my little joke/insult short. "You better lay off those sweets, fatty." I give his toned, and covered stomach a poke. His muscles flex at my little attack. The boy from before runs up to me and shoves the tickets in my face. Damn kid, I was kind of in the middle of something! I rise from my seat, slowly because I know Sebastian is watching my every move, every flex of my backside never went unnoticed. I walk over to wear the kid was, and quickly strap him in. I haven't started the ride yet, but I can see the joy and excitement shimmering in his hazel eyes. When I walk back to the operating box, I start the ride immediately since his sister's attention is on her phone, and not on me.

"When do we get out of hear?" I ask Sebastian when I sit back down.

"When your shift ends, of course." he replied. I know that you idiot, but when will it end?When is what I'm asking. I don't think I can take much more of this.

"I know that. When will it end? And will I get paid for this? I keep forgetting to ask that."

"It will end sooner then you realize. And yes, you will get paid for this." the smirk on his lips are making me think he isn't talking about cash. I rest my head on his chest, and we stay in this embrace until my phone goes off and tells me to stop the ride. The other teenager was still on her phone when I turned off the ride to go get her brother. When he returns to her side she takes him by the hand. Her motion made the boy squirm and want nothing to do but go on the ride again.

"You can't go on anymore." she told him and simply took his hand once again.

"Why not?! I want to go on again, and you can't make me go with you!" annoyance streaked across the girl's face. She sighed at her brother, before looking at her cell phone, then bringing her attention back to the 9 year old.

"That may be true, but we have no more tickets."

"Buy some more then!" he snapped, dang...that was kind of harsh. Both Sebastian and I watch the pair of siblings, feeling slightly pitied for the girl.

"I'm out of money." she said and tried to cope with the remarks her brother threw at her.

"Work then! And not spend all your time on your butt watching tv!" the sound of skin against skin echoed through our now silent atmosphere. The 16 year old, who was way beyond furious, slapped the 9 year old hard against his shoulder.

"That was mom." she hissed loudly at the kid. "She texted me to let us know it's time to leave. Now come on!" she grasped the child's wrist and yanked him away from the ride. Sebastian and I stayed the way we were for a moment. Allowing the event of what just happened to process in our heads.

"Can we leave now?!" my voice sounds desperate as I stand up and turn to Sebastian. "I can't take people like that anymore! I want to go home, let's go home." My hand snakes under his shirt in desperation for a quick seduction. "Please?!"

"You do know there are other people who want to ride this, right? They're right behind us." I turn around, there are like 2 girls behind us. I roll my eyes at my lover,what's up with him today? Usually when I plead for him to get me out of someplace, he does just that, no questions needed.

"Fine." I growl through my now clenched is seriously going on here. I need to see if he's not doing anything out of the ordinary, or if he's not on anything. A simple test shall do the trick. My hands slide away from the heated skin, and cup his cheeks. Without any form of warning, or hint, I bring our faces together, and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

The squeals and gasps coming from the two ladies behind me fueled my desire to kiss this man. The man, on the other hand, is another case. He broke our attachment immediately, and he starts to back away from me slowly. Alright, what the fuck is going on with you?! What are you hiding from me?! You might as well confess now , it'll be a lot better for you and the man whore you're cheating on me with. Or is it a bitch? Have you secretly gone straight and didn't bother to tell me?

"I better get going, I can see my presence is distracting you from your work."

"But-" he's gone before I can finish. Damn you! This isn't the end of this Sebastian, you hear me?! I will get you for this! I take in a few deeps breaths before focusing on the girls. Both of them appear to be the age of the sister, 16. Both had straight hair that went down to their backs, one was brown, one was blonde, both sleek and shimmering in the sunlight. Their cheeks are flushed and covered in red, their brown eyes are widened at the sight I gave to them. You're welcome. I cough loudly, awakening them from the yaoi trance they were both in. With the outstretch of my palm and arm, with boredom filled eyes, I look at the two teens and say with no emotion in my voice. "Four tickets please. Each."

...

Night was soon approaching, the street lamps had just recently been turned on, so did our ride's neon lights. Business had been slow since the two teenage girls got off. The ride was still the rest of my shift, leaving me with boredom, and nothing to cure it but my own thoughts. What the hell was that all about? Why did Sebastian back off? He's cheating on me, isn't he? The evidence was right in front of me all along. Why didn't I see this sooner?

Firm arms, and fire like hands slide their way up the front of my shirt. I lean my head back, and my immediate reaction was the feeling of hair tricking down my neck. My blue eyes crack open, and the sight of Sebastian welcomes them. There are no traces of powdered sugar left on the corners of his lips. Instead, a smirk is what his lips portray.

"Hey there." my own hand slides its way into the strands of his hair, bringing him down to a kiss. He doesn't try to suppress it this time. Instead, he deepens it with the forceful opening of my cavern. The moans escape me fluently and frequently at this point. My digits coil more and more of his strands, my tongue is swishing and moving in a rhythmic motion, and I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the pleasurable abyss. I'm left utterly disappointed when he breaks our kiss yet again. I'm left sitting in my chair, my cheeks slightly flustered, my mouth opened slightly to catch breath, and my lips are flushed and just begging for more attention.

"How was your shift?"

"Boring after you left. Those two girls were the last ones to ride this thing." you broke our moment of romance to ask me how my shift was? Really? You must be planning something, or else our lips would never have separated in the first place. Come on, confess, I got you, now what is it?

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." he bends down again, and connects our lips together. "Fear not, kitten, your shift is now over."

"I can see that." It's silent here, everyone is starting to leave the park and head to their cars. It's just us now. Just as my lips approach his for another time, he backs away from me. A scowl forms on my lips, I get up from the red metal chair for the last time, and face him, showing my displeasure to him. He takes his hand with mine, and soon we're walking away from the ride l've been controlling for hours. Adieu.

The sound of our shoes crunching on the gravel path accompany us with sound on our silent journey. My desire for him is so grand, that just having his hand pressed against mine is making my pants tighten. I need relief, before I get struck with pain.

"What did you do today?" I quickly ask him, if things go right, I'll be pants-less in no time.

"Ate, relaxed, thought about you constantly." he replied, his grip on my hand tightened.

"Wow. It seems like you got to do everything you wanted today." I sighed before continuing my seduction routine. "I'm jealous. I never got what I wanted to do today, I was too busy working. But...there still is time to do it."

"What do you want?" he stopped walking, wooden booths are next to us, right on top of the grass. I smirk inwardly, perfect.

"I want to get my face painted." I push him roughly, and unexpectedly, causing my unsuspecting love to stumble backwards, and slam against the side of a random booth. I attack his lips with lust filled kisses, each kiss gets returned by him, each more hungry and desperate then the last. I pry his mouth open and quickly invade his cavern. Sooner or later he'll realize that I'm the one that's in control, and not him. He'll probably try and change that as soon as he does realize it, but until then it's my way, or the highway.

My hands slide to different positions. Instead of them being around his neck, or buried in his soft locks, my left hand stays where it is, while my right runs it's way down his body, and not stopping until my fingers brush against his zipper. I break our attachment with the unzipping of his pants, I can see a bit of grey from the hem of his boxers. But just seeing the hem won't satisfy me, I need to see the boxers, all of it, down and pooling around his ankles. I was not aware that his button became undone, nor was I aware that I did it while I was deep in mid thought, all I cared was watching the fabric drop to the floor, and my knees following them. I was now face to face with his covered manhood. There was an obvious tent in the center of the boxers, and my mouth literally began to water. How long has it been since I've done this? A month? Two even? I don't remember anymore, but one thing I do remember, is I haven't teased Sebastian like this in awhile. I guess I should change that. I slide my hands up his legs, and around his thighs. The friction of my hands rubbing his legs warms up my digits. This won't do for long, ready to up the ante Sebastian? No? Too bad. I lean myself closer to him and the enormous bulge. My nose is buried in the black fabric, and my parted lips are hovered over the bulge, my heated breath panting over it. I feel every part of his reaction to my teasing. His hips jerk forward, his thighs shake, and he groans, long and loudly. My mind is fogged with my lust, my mouth attacks the clothed tip of his erection, and is lightly bitten. He gasps out in shock, and his body shakes slightly when his head is tossed to one side. I can't take this anymore, I cannot wait any longer! My tongue darts out from my cavern, and slowly makes its way up to the grey hem I saw earlier. My eyes are darkened by desire when my teeth clamp down on them, and slowly pull the silk fabric to join his friend, the jeans.

The erection is finally free from it's cage, and seeing this monster at it's full length, right in front of me, drives me wilder than he, or I, could imagine. I can't wait anymore, I have to have it. But still desiring the need to tease him, I run my fingers up the sides of the erection. Every slow second I give him, brings a new violent shudder in pleasure. My thumb presses against his slit, where a stream of pre cum flows from it. He's hissing at me, in both annoyance and pleasure, a heated mixture that I haven't heard in quite some time. The flowing substance lands onto my thumb, and is brought to my more then eager lips for a taste. My eyes are locked on his, my lips are parted, and my tongue is circling around what I've gathered. One lick, that's all it took. One taste was all I needed, to become completely, and hopelessly addicted. I want more of it, I need more of it, I'm craving more of it. I haven't eaten anything since this morning, and I need meat.

Without any pause, without any inhale of breath, or an experimental pump, I lean forward and attack his head. My tongue sliding across the slit when my mouth's not wrapped tightly around it. My actions make the man above me moan loudly, but not as loud as I know he can be. Everybody's gone, and they've gone home now, so he shouldn't be concerning on being heard when it's only us.

By this time I've started to cram more of him into my mouth. He seems bigger then he normally is in here, much bigger. I relax and loosen my jaw, trying to suppress my gag reflex, but finding it more and more challenging with every new inch that entered. Finally I get all of him inside me, my nose buried in the soft patches of his dark pubic hair. Ew, this really is nasty. When was the last time you washed this? Yes, you're suppose to wash this. Better yet...when was the last time you shaved this? Has this ever been smooth? I'd like to know how that would feel... I'm brought back to reality when I feel him thrust weakly into my mouth, I gag on him slightly, but soon calm myself down before I regret it. I tighten my lips around him when I bring them back up, and loosen them when I engulf him again. I keep this slow pace a few more times, allowing myself to taste all the savory flavors of Sebastian, before quickening my pace, and increasing his moans. When I do remove my lips from him, I'm gasping, and out of breath. I'm beginning feel light headed, and worry that if I don't say this, I'll pass out before he can finish.

"F...fuck..." my trail of saliva bounces up and down as I whisper my desire. "Fuck...my mouth, please." he knows that he can't turn me down once the "p" word is in use. No, not penis, you pervert, please. I don't know what is about that word, please, but it'll usually get me what I want. I feel his hand grasp the back of my head, and yank my hair back. My eyes are forced to gaze into his which are filled with lust. I open my mouth shortly after that, I know I'm getting what I wanted. I am Ciel Phantomhive, after all, and I always get what I want. I feel his tip pressed against my lips, and I instantly relax, allowing this to be quick and easy.

About a minute has gone by since I asked Sebastian to pleasure himself with my mouth. My love is doing just that, pounding into my cavern restlessly . He's been letting out more moans with each thrust. God I love hearing his moans. They tell me how much he's enjoying this, they tell me that I'm using my body in just the right way, they're telling me that he enjoys doing this with me. And whenever I moan back, it means that I'm feeling the exact same way.

"Y-yeah..aghh fuck!" his hand clenches to the back of my skull, and he slams me in time with his thrusts. My own erection can't take any more confinement. I unzip my pants, and dig it from out of my own boxers, letting it feel the cool summer breeze once it is free. "Ah fuck. F-fuck Ciel, fuck~ Ciel." yeah, I know you want to fuck me, love, I think we all know. My mouth isn't going to be enough for you is it? My what a greedy boy you are.

I open one of my eyes, to find him shaking madly, I groan inwardly, he's close, even though I don't want him to be. I want to enjoy him a little longer. I remove my lips from his member, and he groans in complaint, staring at me with his confused eyes.

"I said..." my voice has gone hoarse, and my throat feels raw, but I regret nothing. "I wanted to get my face painted." I take his hand, and bring it to his dampened length. "Well? Aren't you going to give me what I want?"Why is he just staring at me? Do I really need to go father than that? Honestly Sebastian, I expected more from you. Slowly I start to move his hand, hoping that he'd get it now. I think he finally gets it, he's created a rhythm on his own, and he's moaning, and hissing loudly, occasionally bucking his hips with his pumps. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah, baby." I suck in some air through my clenched teeth. Fulling him with even more desire. "That's it, ooh yeah that's it. Right there, just a little more. Come on, give it to me~." I'm sitting on my legs in this damp grass, my hands are in between them to keep me steady. I've decided to quit speaking at this point, open my mouth, and just leave it open. I see him starting to shake again, his breathing is now loud and harsh, whenever he's not moaning he's panting. All it takes is one final lip movement from me to send him over the edge. I mouthed, "Cum for me." to him, and he did exactly that. Staining my face with his warm semen, and making me feel like the satisfied kitten I should be. "How do I look?" I ask him once the panting dies off.

"Amazing." he replied, "Absolutely stunning." I smile at his complement, and I run a digit of mine over my face to clean myself off. When I have licked myself clean, I stand up on my shaken, and asleep, legs. Sebastian's pants are up, and buttoned by this point, while my erection is struggling to go back into its cage. Let's see..umm, umm, girls, uh...boobs, vagina, having sex with a girl. Sebastian having sex with a girl. No, hell no! If he ever did do such a thing I will stalk that bitch and kill her with my own two hands. Then I would revive her, and kill her again for dying. Oh, hey, it worked!

"We should take care of that." Sebastian noted, bringing me out of my thoughts. I tuck my now soft member in my boxers, before looking at him.

"Looks like I already..." Sebastian bent down and kissed me before I could complete that, invading every part of my mouth with his tongue when it opened for me to complain. Dammit! I know what you're doing! What a sneaky bastard you are.

"You sure about that." Sebastian purred when our lips parted. I was afraid to do this, and see what the outcome would be, but I looked down, an obvious bulge was in both of our pants. Dammit Sebastian! Why couldn't we have gone home to do this. I got what I wanted, now why couldn't we have gone home to continue this.

"Fuck. You." I growl lowly at him, my eyes glaring, and piercing there way through his skin. He's not affected by this, in fact, he's smiling, as if this was nothing more then a cute show I was preforming.

"With pleasure." he takes my hand, and suddenly runs away from the booths.

"S-slow down!" We're running on down the path, in darkness, on nothing but gravel, with erections. When did this become a good idea to him? He know's I hate running. "S-stop!" I'm out of breath when he heard that demand.

"What is it?" I see the employee tent, that's what caught my attention in the first place. I slide the hideous orange vest off of me, and point to the tent.

"I'll be right back." I assure him and walk blindly into the direction of the large tent. There is nothing but darkness to welcome me in into this large space. My hands are out in front of me, and I'm stumbling forward, trying to find the bin to toss this thing. When I do find it, I nearly trip over it, it was right in front of me all along. I quickly throw the vest inside and walk out of the exit/entrance. Where's Sebastian? I can't see him. He better not be joking with me, it's too dark to kid.

"You take too long." firm hands grasp my hips and l suddenly feel the sensation of being lifted off the ground. A feeling I do not like.

"It's not my fault it's pitch black in there!" I try to squirm free, twisting and turning to break myself from the seal. "I couldn't see a thing!"

"Then you should've used your vest, it would have given you plenty of light to see."

"That thing doesn't give off light, you idiot!" I've now managed to get myself slung over Sebastian's shoulder. I'm giggling at the blood rushing into my head, my vision is bouncy and shaken with each step he takes, but I can still see his toned ass perfectly. "Where are you taking us anyway?"

"A place filled with screams and thrills, and no one is left unsatisfied." he said, quickening his pace.

"Is that so? It sounds interesting. Does the place have a name?"

"Yes, Candy land." Candy land? You mean like that board game that has colored spaces? That game that little kids play? How can anyone scream and have thrills with Candy land? "We're almost there." I can't see what's in front of us, or behind me in my case, but I know we're close. Not because Sebastian just said that, but I see the gate he just stepped over. I'm put on my feet and look at my surroundings quickly . I look down to find hard wood floor, more like deck really, and rows of black seats next to me. I'm on a boat, but not just any boat, I'm on "Candy land" or that's what Sebastian calls it, I don't know what this ride is called. I've seen it before, when it's activated, it rocks back and forth, until it does complete loops. What's this called? This is seriously disturbing me...

The sound of grunting snaps me out of whatever I'm in. My attention is brought to Sebastian. He's struggling to get himself on here. Maybe if you didn't eat junk food all day this wouldn't be an issue. I walk over to him, and extend my hand to him. He accepts it, and I try to pull him aboard. God he's so heavy! He does manage to get on board, and when he does, he tackles me to the floor.

"Ah! You ass!" I hiss, the tackle was unexpected, and I ended up hitting my head on the deck's floor. I clutch my hand over the stinging area, and glare at him, what a way to ruin the moment.

"I'm so sorry." he whispers to me sympathetically, dipping his head down, and placing a gentle kiss on my stinging head. "I have something that will make you feel better." I hope it's your dick. I see him rise to and feet...and walk away from me. Wait a minute, where the hell are you going?! Come back here! I hear a crinkling sound, and my curiosity arises. Just what exactly does Sebastian have in there?

"Here." he tosses something to me, and the darkness of night makes it more challenging to catch it. I hear crackling in my hands, I look down at the object. It's a clear bag, but what's inside? I untwist it to find out. Oh. My. God. Sebastian! If I didn't say this now let me say it, I love you! The inside of the bag is filled with the sweet scent of sugar, once inside my fingers brush against the softness of the treat.

"Cotton candy." I mutter and take a huge chunk of the sweet stuff into my hand, consuming the treat hungrily. Sebastian is now sitting next to me, my frail body leaning against his wall like structure as I devour what's in my hand. As I reach in for another handful, he smacks my hand away, taking the bag as he did so.

"What the hell?! Give me that back, Sebastian! Now!" I'm acting like a little kid with a desperate addiction to his sweets. I hear no reply from Sebastian, a physical reaction is what I get instead. His hands push me gently down to the floor, his tall body hovering over mine.

"No. You'll get fat if you eat all of this that quickly."

"You're calling me fat?! The only thing I had today was a stick of gum, your tongue, and your cum! Which is giving me a rather large sweet tooth. Now hand over the candy!" does he really want to do this, argue and fight with me?

"I have a better idea. It'll be a way that you can eat your delicious candy,and keep that delicious figure too."What's going inside his dumb head now? He opens the bag, and extends it towards me. "Take out a piece." that's what I like to hear. I smirk triumphantly at his order, and plunge my hand inside, grabbing the biggest piece I can. "Good." my hand is out of the bag, and the sticky sweet treat is all over my hand. "Now, feed it to me." Wait...what?

"What?! Why do I have do that?!"

"This is how you'll burn off your calories." I thought you were going to let me eat this, and then make me give you a lap dance, or something in that nature, to burn off the sugar calories. "Now, feed me." God you sound like a child right now, but I will do as you command. I slowly raise the candy closer and closer to his parted lips.

"Ah~." he nearly sings, which causes me to roll my eyes at him. Honestly, what a child. I watch the blue puff of candy go into his mouth, and see it be engulfed into the darkness of his mouth. His teeth start to move and chew on the sweet treat. Slowly, ever so slowly does he devour the sugar. It's making me mad, sending my brain, and erection, into a hormonal frenzy, which I guess was his plan all along. "You still..." he's still chewing while he tries to speak to me. Seriously, that piece I gave you wasn't that big! Come on! "You still have...a bit of." he smacked his lips in attempt to chew faster. It failed, obviously, but it did succeed to annoy me. He knows I can't stand that sound. "Of cotton candy."

"Where?" I ask him.

"Right here." he takes my wrist into his hand, and pulls my fingers closer to his face. I have to squint to see the finger where Sebastian claims to have seen a stain of candy. There's one thin strand of light blue on my finger, but not for long. Sebastian's tongue pokes from out of its home in his mouth, and slides across my finger. The sudden sensation made me shudder, and I closed my eyes, concentrating on his touch, and his touch alone.

"Would you like to try?" he asks when my eyes flutter open. My thumb is now spotless, but dampened slightly. I nod to him for an answer, and I see his hand dive for a piece of candy. When he does pull one out, I lean back, and open my mouth, repeating the motions just as he did it. When my tongue feels the soft taste of sugar, I close my mouth, chewing the substance slowly and allowing the sugary flavor to dance around my tongue. I let out sigh filled moans, closing my eyes yet again, and basking in its richness. When I open my eyes once again, my cotton candy has been consumed, and my stomach is hungry for more. I reach forward and grab another chunk of the treat, Sebastian didn't seam to mind, even when I began to shove as much as my mouth could hold. "Mmph, Sebastian." My attention has been focused on his face, I'm trying to chew as quickly as I can. "You steal have a piesh of candy on your lipsh."

"Talking with your mouth full, or semi full, is rude Ciel. I expected more out of you." Ignoring his comment, I grasp the black shirt on his body, and pull him to my level, our eyes intertwining in a heated gaze. "Let me get it." with a bit of cotton candy still left in my mouth, I let my tongue free to roam across Sebastian's lip, lapping up the small piece of candy. His lips taste like sweetest sugar, but when he parts his lips, the taste of his muscle is even sweeter. Too sweet to describe, even. I can do nothing, nothing at all, but moan at our actions. Our tongues battling in a role for dominance, our heads occasionally moving from side to side, every so often a soft moan would leave Sebastian's thin lips. My hands slide into his hair, my eyes are shut tight once again, my body is feeling like it were floating. The candy has dissolved by this point, but I can hear the plastic bag ruffle near us, hey that reminds me, how did Sebastian get this anyway? I'm interrupted when I feel something poke against my face. I crack my eyes open to see a small piece of cotton candy. I open my mouth wider, as wide as it can go, so that Sebastian can try to put into one of our mouths. He tries to put it into my mouth, but by the way my tongue is trying to dominate his, it's rather impossible. He stops momentarily, giving us a minute to catch our breath, and giving him time to put the piece into his mouth, and attack my lips once again. I can feel his tongue guide the sweet melting cotton into my cavern, so that's what he wanted to do...Is it for me? Can I eat it? I pass it back to his mouth to find out. Within a matter of seconds I get my answer, he passes it back to me. Which means he doesn't want it, and that it's mine for the taking. I break our attachment, and begin chewing. The expression on Sebastian's face causes me to gulp the substance down louder then I should.

"What?" I ask him, that candy was for me...right?

"You weren't suppose to eat that." he said.

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's just...I wasn't sure if it was ok for me to eat it. So I sent it back to you, you know, as if to ask you if I could eat it. When you passed it back to me, I thought that it was you giving me your answer. I thought it was your approval for me to eat it. I really am sorry, Sebastian." I feel his hands grab the hem of my shirt, and swiftly yank it off of my body, exposing my chest to the cool summer air.

"Ah, ah~!" the air is still attacking my skin when Sebastian pushes me onto the floor, making me shudder when my back lies flat against the wood. "H-hey! What are you doing this for Sebastian! Let me go!" he decided it would be a good idea to pin me where I am. His hands squeezing and pushing my wrists to the deck.

"You ate your candy." he said and took out the last chunk from the bag with his free hand. "Now I'm eating mine. But to make this fair..we need it to be wet." he slides the tempting piece across my lips, fully aware that I could just eat it, and just accept his punishment. What to choose, what to choose.

I open my already parted lips, and swipe my tongue slowly across the substance. Dampening it with the saliva I gathered in my mouth. When it was damp to his satisfaction, Sebastian removed it from my lips. I expected him to just eat it, and let his saliva combine with my own. That didn't happen, instead he led the candy down my body, and smeared it across my nipple. I gasped and groaned loudly at such action. The nipple that received the most attention sent that entire side of my body shivering in pleasure. My body was shaking slightly, my eyes drifting towards the familiar closing. Sebastian had now moved down my body, and his lips were centimeters from my nipple. His hot breath could easily be felt on my now erect and sensitive buds. Why must Sebastian tease me this long? All I did was eat some candy... It wasn't soon enough when I felt his tongue slide around my nipple, his tongue lapping up anything that was smeared on me. I could feel him chewing in between his cat licks. Apparently, he ripped the candy in half, because my other nipple was getting the same treatment as the other. When he had finished chewing, he switched instantly, not wanting to tease anymore and just hurry for what's next. I was a louder groaning mess then before, I was jerking my hips now, and thrusting weakly against him, trying to indicate to me the pain of a trapped manhood. When there was no more candy left on me, and his mouth, Sebastian moved his body downward. His lips showering me with airy kisses against my skin and abdomen. When his fingers brushed against my pants, my button flew undone instantly, my zipper not that far behind. I got little to no relief from that, I need it to be open, wild, and ...wait a minute...Sebastian still has all of his clothes on! While I'm almost down to my shoes! Aw hell no! No! If I have to strip, so do you! I lunge at my man, practically tearing his shirt right off of him when my fingers grab it. It's off, now for the pants...bah! Stupid belt! You're not needed here, you're just slowing me down.

"Calm down my eager little kitten." I feel Sebastian grab the back of my head, getting a few strands of my hair along the way. "You'll get it soon enough." the belt is now free from his pants. To stall time, I kick off the sneakers on my feet, leaving me with socks and black boxers on my body. Still less then Sebastian... That reminder sent me back to my desperate frenzy to get him just as bare as he did me. The button on his jeans are undone, and I force his zipper down and eagerly slide them off his pale legs.

"Ah, wait! Calm down. You don't want me to use this, do you?" I stare back to him. He's holding his belt in the palms of his hands. What are you going to do me with that~? Are you doing to beat with it? Cover my body with smacks, wrap it around my neck and choke me with it? How about using it as a leash? _A collar and leash, pulling it just enough so that I'll choke if I move my head lower, or too far off to the side._

"Oh no, the belt!" I crying out in fake terror, "What ever shall I do?" I can hear the snickers coming from his smiling lips, and it gives me the opportunity to remove everything off his body, even his shoes and socks, and tossing them carelessly to various seats. This is the first Sebastian has been naked before me.

I see his erection again, it seems bigger then it was before. _But how can that be? I just had it in my mouth not too long ago... _The cry of pain from my erection is too much, can't take this anymore, I need relief now! I remove my own boxers, throwing them, along with my socks to somewhere on this ride. We stay like this for a few moments, lips not speaking for what could be spoken through the eyes. I climb onto his lap with the lick of his lips, a message that told me he couldn't wait any longer. And to be honest, neither could I. This is the first time I've wanted something so bad all summer. This. A thing that I have been getting daily, nightly, regularly. But now, at this very moment, it seems like this is our first. And if I don't act soon, our last.

My eyes gaze lustfully at his, deep blue staring into fire red. I start to sway my hips, slowly, and sensually as I grind against him. I feel his tip starting to leak, and it's making my entrance slippery. I'm ready. I can't wait any longer for him, the one, and thing I need. I feel his hands grasp my backside just as I slide myself into him. My walls clench tightly around him, and he groans loudly, closing his eyes so that he could focus on nothing but the pleasure. I grab onto the edge of one of the seats as I continue to lower myself on him, not stopping until he fills me to the brim.

"Mmm, yeah~." every inch of Sebastian is now inside of me. My walls pulsating, and clenching around him. I stay where I am, panting softly, circling my hips ever so often, contemplating on whether I should start it, or if he'll do it.

"C-come on..." I hear the two words suppress his lips. "Move your hips!" he thrusts upward to emphasize his demand. I smirk at him, I have my answer. I place my hands on his broad shoulders for support, and with my legs, I push myself up until only the tip is inside. I give him a small air kiss, before relaxing my legs, and dropping myself onto him, hard. My hair is rising and falling, my is voice crying out more and more in pleasure every time I move my body as I slam him against my prostate. Sebastian's eyes are still shut, he's moaning as well, but not as much as me. He's started to thrust into me at this time, timing himself so that our hips collide at the same time.

"S-Sebastian~!" sweat is running freely down my back, adrenaline is pumping into my system, and pleasure crashes into me in endless waves. "F-fuck me...over there!" I slap the side of his cheek to see if I could get his eyes to open. I growl softly at him when he refuses to show me his eyes, his attention. _How do you like this for attention? _I remove myself from him completely, no warnings no other sayings, just...leaving. When Sebastian does open his eyes, he groans loudly as if asking me why I just did that. What I decided to do was walk away from him, and go to the end of the boat, a new location. I bend myself forward once I get there, shuddering at the cold touch of the wood against my naked flesh. I place my arms on anything my hands could grasp, and spread my legs as far as I can. I want him to do the work now. When I hear Sebastian's footsteps approach me, I also hear him gasp, and growl seductively.

"Naughty kitten." he continued to growl seductively towards me, his breath now running down my neck, his hands roaming any where and touching anything that came it's way. I can feel his person press against my entrance, and just feeling it rub teasingly against it is driving me mad already.

"Fuck me already." I'm speaking quietly, but I know he can hear me.

"No." he flatly denies my request. How dare he. "Not now. Not yet."

"Why not now?!" my voice is beginning to rise, along with my heated desperation. "Why? I want it!" I can feel him circling his hips just as I had done with mine, and I can also feel his tongue run up my neck, collecting what ever laid on it.

"Is that so?" he thrusts his hips weakly, only the tip went inside before it was quickly removed. "How bad do you want it?" he repeated his previous motion once again, driving me more insane than it did the first.

"I want it more then you could ever imagine... I want it more then I've ever wanted anything." my voice dropped drastically when I slid my hand up the side of his face. "I can't take this teasing anymore Sebastian. My body needs you, I need you..." My fingers intertwine with his locks of hair, curling some of the strands when my index finger coiled around it. "Please...please... give me what I want, give me what I need... Please Sebastian... Please..." I feel one of his hands slide down my back, and put in place on my hip. I can feel his member being pushed inside of me, slowly, inch by inch, causing me to gasp, and bite my lip as I try to get use to this in a new position.

"Are you ok?" every inch of him is inside of me, and his deep soothing voice trying to calm me down. Which is barely working.

"I will be.." I assure him, gasping out my response, "Once we get started." I start to move myself up and down his length, moaning softly whenever I felt it nudge against my prostate. "So let's start it now...ok?"

"Ok." I can hear the smile in his voice when he takes his hand with mine, and starts to slowly thrust into me. _I don't want any of this sensual crap. What do I look like? A dainty little princesses?_

"H-harder Sebastian..Give it to me harder." I moan out. The slapping sounds of skin on skin intensifies as Sebastian does as I requested. Loud moans come out of me just as grunts come out of his. Sweat is now running down both of our backs, and my cheeks have become tainted with something people call a blush. "W-what's going on?!" I ask Sebastian frantically when in feel the deck beneath us shake slightly. _Is it my legs giving out on me repetitively from all this pleasure? Or is it possible...that Sebastian is moving the ride._ I can feel both of my legs being lifted into the air as I'm flipped to my back. My eyes staring at nothing but the thrusting and moving figure of Sebastian, with my body feeling more and more like it's in heaven with every second. I can still feel the shaking from earlier. I'm laying on my back, with my legs pressed against my chest, so I know my legs aren't to blame for this. That means..._no way...Sebastian is moving the boat! _

"Aah! Ahhn~!" this new position is driving me crazy with head is staring to spin round and round, so is my vision.

"Mmm. You're so nice and tight Ciel." I hear Sebastian moan loudly, causing my cheeks to turn darker then they already are. _You I-idiot! Do you really think I want to hear that! _

"D-don't say that!" I eventually blurt out.

"But you are...ah it feels so amazing to be inside you."

"Shut up already Sebastian!" I snap, opening my once lidded eyes. "It's embarrassing..." I look away from him, my face darker than one can think humanly possible. He chuckles at my response, as well as my reaction. He leans forward, still thrusting hard into me, and places his lips on mine. Beautifully enhanced with them sugar coated lips, you leave me hypnotized wanting every single bit. Don't you dare stop...don't you dare stop, till I hit the spot... Mmm, what a sugar rush. I kiss him back almost instantly, moaning when his tongue plays with my lower lip. My partially opened mouth was all he needed to slide his slick muscle inside my cavern, and rub against mine, invading my taste buds with the sweet taste of cotton candy.

The moment when he grabs my painful erection, and pumps it in time with his thrusts makes me realize something. I've been so absorbed in his presence, so hypnotized with the movements of his body, that I ignored the fact that I'm close to going over the edge. I moan loudly just as he wraps his mouth around my muscle, tilting his head back so that he creates a pulling sensation.

"S-Sebastian..." my tongue and mouth has been sent free from his presence, and I start to run my hands up his sweating chest, teasing his nipples when I finally reach them. My familiar warning causes Sebastian to forget about the rhythm he's been using completely, and just pound into me like a wild animal instead. "A-aaAAH, S-Sebastian~!" I purposely clench myself tighter around him, _I...I can't take anymore of this..._ Pleasure explodes from out of me, and it lands all over both of our heaving chests. Sebastian wasn't far behind me, he gave me two more animalistic thrusts before I felt him filling me to my brim.

Sweat, and other fluids, sparkle our chests like the stars sparkle our night sky. I'm gasping for all the air that was taken away from me in ecstasy. I can feel Sebastian pull out of me, and I pout at the lost feeling. Once my breath is some what back, I slide to my feet and search for my lost and scattered clothes. I manage to find my shoes over by the entrance, my jeans dangling over a seat, my shirt on another seat, and my boxers just laying on the center of the floor. I slowly start to get dressed, every article that I place on my body I receive a small sigh in disappointment coming from Sebastian, who's suppose to be finding his own clothes. I manage to get everything but my shoes on when I feel Sebastian grab my wrist and lowers me into his lap.

"Let's stay right here for a while. The view of the stars is magnificent, and it's peaceful, and quiet." I nod slowly and put my head on his clothed chest, looking up to the dozens of consolations swarming the night sky. Sebastian was right, it is peaceful and quiet...when there isn't anyone screaming and moaning going on. I close my eyes for a moment, allowing the coldest parts of the wind hit my skin, filling my nose with the scent of what was, and what just happened. I can feel Sebastian's chest rise and fall with every steady breath he takes, I can hear his voice as he hums softly to himself. It's making me tired, actually and I'm close to falling asleep just as I feel his hands slide up my shirt, and roam across my heated chest. "Hey...hey.." my voice is soft and tired as I say to him. "It'd be best if you don't start anything you won't be able to finish."

"We don't have to leave this very second." his hands continue to roam across my skin, occasionally he'll rub his fingers across my nipples, causing me to twist in slight pleasure. "The fair doesn't leave until tomorrow night. We can stay here and have as much fun as we'd like." his hands make a permanent attachment to my nipples, rubbing both of my sensitive buds harshly.

"Yes...mmph, that may be true..ah~, but I want to get out of here as soon as possible... Ooh~, Not that I don't mind this view, I've just been stuck here all day, and I know a certain place that would love our presence. It would be squeaking in delight if we were there."

"All right, we'll leave, just a few more minutes out here ok?"

"Ok." I place my head back on his chest, not caring that his hands continue to tease me, I actually welcome the feeling. I can hear Sebastian's breathing again in what was once silence. I smile at this, wrapping my arms around anything that belonged to Sebastian. I can feel his arms wrap tighter around me, and that is where it stays, and this is where we stay, in each others embrace sitting under the stars.

...

:D Well? Come on, aren't you gonna say what you thought about the sequel? Hmm? You better...because you determine the update, not me :3

Until then, my kittens~.


	2. Chapter 2

In my small little town of Vero Beach, there really isn't much to do. Fortunately we were blessed to have a Chipotle built not too long ago. One Friday night, before I broke my toe, I was hanging out at our mall with Marilyn. She agreed to lend me her laptop so that I could post my last chapter of MTAT. When that was finished, we decided to go to chipotle to get us some food. Bad thing was...neither of us have a good sense of direction. So it took us a good 10 minutes for us to figure out where the hell we're going. When we did we starting talking...about this story, this chapter actually. I told her what I wanted it to be about, which she liked, and then...she gave me an idea that still makes me laugh to this day. The rest of the walk we talked about what could happen in this story, what Sebastian and Ciel could say to each other, how they'd react, etc. So basically this long story could be summarized in like a sentence. "Inspiration for this chapter." Done.

I will say this now, if anything Ciel says offends you I'm sorry! But if it doesn't, it should make you laugh...or at least chuckle...just a little bit?

Oh right, you're not here to read about what I did to get this chapter, you're here to read the chapter itself! Well, I'll let ya get to it then!

With summer, there comes summer school. A place where the slackers and sleepers come to retake what they once ignored. Because of Sebastian being a teacher and all, he refused to do anything fun with me until all my homework was checked and corrected. I didn't need to go to summer school, but Sebastian had his fair share of slacking students this year to re-teach. Every week he'd leave just a few minutes until noon. He only had to teach one class of all his slackers, and each school day was 2 hours long exactly. Ever since summer school had started, and two minutes after Sebastian had left the apartment to go to work, I would go out on my bike and ride to the closest stores, buying all the supplies I needed for my surprise visit to Sebastian's room.

..

I walk down the silent halls of my school. The place looked to be abandoned, but I know there are souls dwelling inside this place. My black nike shoes squeaking against the polished tile, my sunglasses that are over my eyes darkens the building more than it should be. When I get to Sebastian's classroom I place a hand on my carefully styled, and gelled hair, before pounding onto the door as loud as I can. Once I got the access to come inside, I am welcomed with glares from the students that I have woken up.

"Can I help you?" I hear Sebastian ask me and I smirk at the fact that he doesn't recognize me.

"Nah." I tell him and zip my black hoodie, covering the black and white checkered shirt that covered my chest frame. "Sorry I'z late for class today, teach! You know I was all like be-in freakay with my girl. I tell ya man...she can't get enough of me, and my D. You gettin what I'm sayin'?"

"No. Now please, take your seat, we're already behind." If I could, I'd be laughing my ass off right about now. _How can Sebastian not recognize me? _Even if I'm trying to talk street, my voice can still easily be recognized.

"Tch. Fine man, immo sit in the back." I quickly place the black hood over my head, and cram both of my fists inside my pockets. I start to walk towards the back corner, a place where I normally sat when I came to his summer class. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the trips I took to the store only took 10 minutes at the latests, which always left me with with over an hour of boredom. I always came into his room the last half hour of class, and sat there until he was done so we could go home together. Just as quickly as I felt the black fabric brush against my head, I heard Sebastian's order ringing in my ears.

"Remove the hood." he told me in a monotone voice. I had just sat in my seat, well, two seats next to my seat before I said. "Tch! Lighten up teach! Damn man!" I grasp the top of my hood, and quickly yank it off my head, acting as if that pissed me off. I cross my arms across my chest, and sigh annoyingly.

"And remove the glasses. We're inside Mr. Mr..."

"Swag." I say quickly, and loudly, causing an uproar of laughter from the remaining conscience students. I hear Sebastian sigh at my remark, which causes me to focus my attention towards him.

"Right... Now let's get back to business." he said, quickly trying to get the class back into attention. "Yesterday, I gave all of you home work assignments. A handout, page 76. Please take the sheet of paper out, and pass it forward."

Boos and hisses, accompanied with groans fill the air of the disappointment of students. Two students were the only ones that took out their assignments, while the rest of the class, which is about 15 including myself, did what I'm doing, which is just sitting in my seat with my arms crossed and doing nothing, or trying to trick Sebastian into making him think he never told them to do it.

"Wait a minute Mr.M, this isn't fair! You never told us to do this worksheet."

"I didn't?" Sebastian questioned curiously, staring at the protesting teen.

"Yeah! You never officially said! And besides...you never taught us these words."

"I guarantee you I did." Sebastian said confidently, "The only thing is, you were too lazy to even acknowledge it, that is why you are in here." I can see him smirk as he walks around the room to collect the papers. "Come on! Turn in your papers. I told you yesterday that there was a 99.99 possibility that I would collect this.

"No. You said that there was a 99.99 percent chance you wouldn't collect this." the same student from earlier still continues to fight his way through. _Let it go man._

"Why would I give you a worksheet to do, and not collect it the next day?" Sebastian asked as he suddenly came to halt in my row.

"I don't know man, maybe it's because you like to murder trees."

"That could be a possibility I suppose.." Sebastian said as he slowly made his way closer towards me.

"Or maybe it's because you like to torture us..."

"That has to be it." Sebastian was now standing next to me, a frown formed on his lips. "Ah, , where is you worksheet?"

"I ain't got it." I say casually and turn my head away from him.

"And why's that?" _you're not going to leave me alone, are you Sebastian? Have you already discovered my identity? _

"Because I was with my girl all night yesterday. She was all over me, doing the all the nasty thangs she likes."

"I've heard enough." Sebastian said, and walked away from me.

"Don't you have a girl Mr.M?" A female asked that question, before another student, who was male, butted in with.

"Yeah! I'm sure them ladies stand in lines to get a piece of you!" _Can I admit that that actually happened...and I'd rather not talk about it at this moment in time. _

"Yeah! There has to be someone out there that is claimed as yours!" _yes sweetie, _it was a female who said that, _you're absolutely right. And he's right here. _

"Come on Mr.M! Who's that special someone out there? We know you have one." Sebastian was now by his desk again, placing the papers he gathered, which were two, onto his desk. I _guess this means I can have two rounds tonight...maybe even more~. _

"Well, there is someone in my life that I find special." he isn't looking at me when he said that, so I know that he doesn't recognize me, so now all I have to do is not blush.

"Yeah, Mr.M! That's what I'm talking about! So when will you show us a picture of the lucky lady? Ya know, like you've been telling us." _Wait..what?_

"Later, we have work to do." Sebastian replied as he turned his back towards us, preparing to write French phrases on the board. If I could flip him off...oh wait.. I slide my right hand and glare at my lover, raising my middle finger as I did so. _So you have a wife? Is that why you've been disappearing? _" !" I hear Sebastian and I shoot my head forward. "I said to remove the glasses, we're inside."

"Yeah." I say, "But how do you know these lights won't blind me? I meanz...look at these teach!" I point upward and shield my already covered eyes, creating a dramatic look.

"I'm sure your eyes will be fine. Now if you would be so kind to take those off, I won't feel the urge to kick you out." _kicking your own lover out of your classroom?! That's harsh Sebastian...how could you be so cruel towards me? Oh yeah, that's right, you don't even know it's me...yet. _

"Tch." I slump my head back, and slide one hand up my face, braking my arms' attachment. Taking off the glasses as commanded, I scowl, tossing them to the empty seat next to me.

"Better. Now, would you come up and answer this?" Sebastian had written a French phrase on the board. I groan loudly, sliding my head onto my arms, which are on the desk.

"I ain't goin' do dat, teach.. I ain't knowz how.." my voice is muffled, and I'm trying not to laugh my ass of now. I can't believe that people talk like this.

"Just try." he tells me, and I groan once again. Slowly I shuffle to my feet, and walk towards the board. Picking up the black marker next to me, I sigh, reading the French phrase slowly and carefully.

"Où est mon chaton ?" it read, or "Where is my kitten?" if it's translated into English. _So...you're starting to wonder if I am who I am...well, that was sooner than I thought. _I reply with the first thing that came to my mind. I removed the marker's cap, and began to write.

"Je ne sais pas." I write, well scribble actually, carelessly. The phrase it self looks like a tornado passed through it. I do this on purpose. I don't want Sebastian finding out it's me. I don't close my marker when I finish the phrase. In fact, I bring it back to board and write 'Swag!' in a huge font, still careless and sloppy. I stride back to my seat with a smirk on my face.

"Um...good try." Sebastian says just as I sit down. "But your penmanship could use more work."

"Whatever." I say casually and turn my head to my side, focusing on whatever was outside the window.

"Hey. Mr.M." a female says to bring his attention on her. "Where's that one boy...you know, the one with the deep blue eyes, and the cute blue hair. He should be here by now..."

"Hmm.." Sebastian says, looking at the clock on the wall before answering. "I don't know... Excuse me class for one moment." he walks out of the class, shutting the door as he did so.

"Come here guys, come on!" I hear a male whisper. Two boys sprang from their seats and sat at the two empty seats near him, which were right next to me. Giving me the advantage of hearing the conversation.

"Alright boys, I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this summer school. I say we skip!" the two nod in unison.

"But how are we goin' do that?" one of the two asked.

"It's simple, my friend. We get here early, tie up the teacher and beat him until he's unconscious. That way no one would have to deal with his teaching!"

"Yeah, yeah, good idea man!" both of the males congratulate their ring leader while I roll my eyes. _Even his plan sounds stupider then how I'm talking. Jesus, could they be any more dumb? They should realize that they'll go to juvie if the plan carries out. And besides, the only one that can tie him up and beat him is me._

"Ya know, I gotz a better idea for ya." I say, gaining the attention of all three. "What y'all need ta do is, one of y'all asks to go to the bathroom, but then neva come back. 'Ventually, teach is gonna wonder what is takin' so long. One'll go to bathroom to check on him, while the other goes to the nurse. But truth is, y'all leave." my idea leaves the three dumb founded, making themselves wonder why they didn't think about that first. Before I hear either of them give me any form of a compliment, my phone goes off, buzzing and ringing so loudly that I have everyone's attention. I take the small device out and look to see who's calling, I smirk when I see Sebastian's name flashing on the screen. "It's my girl." I say casually, "Probably goin to tell me she wants me already." I press the send button and bring the phone up to my ear.

"Ciel, Ciel?! Are you there?!" just his panicked tone causes me to smirk into the phone.

"Ey babe." I say as I continue to smirk. "Damn, I didn't think you would wake up so soon!"

"Uh Ciel...Ciel are you ok?"

"So you ready for the pounden later on?" I ignore his question. I hear nothing on the other end, Sebastian is completely silent.

"...Ciel...is that you?" Sebastian says after a few more seconds of silence.

"You know it's always your sugar daddy." I say, I look at the students who are staring at me. I quickly thrust into the air, hoping that was all the hint I needed to give them to leave me alone. Sebastian's gone silent again, I better end this soon. "Don't worry babe, my D will always be here to satisfy every part of you." I hang up before Sebastian can answer, and slide the rectangle back into my pocket, before burying my face in my arms.

Things starts to die down once Sebastian enters the classroom again. The two teens move back to the seats they once sat in, and brush the entire scene off with a cough. Small creaks are the only sounds coming from class. Sebastian's eyes are now locked onto me, I'm sure he knows who I am now. I jerk my head up towards him, silently telling him to ignore me when my index finger is over my lips. _Play along.._

Sebastian's coughs echo as he clears his throat, trying to regain his composer before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry about that class. I had something personal I had to do. Now that that's done, let's get back to where we left off." the class finally made a noise with their expected groan and growls of displeasure.

"Come on Mr.M! We only have 10 minutes left, can't you let us go home early?" seriously dude, let this go.

"So what are you saying? I let you all out a few minutes early?" Sebastian asks and walks towards his desk, gliding his finger along his work desk. Staring at me with contemplating eyes.

_Oh two can play at this game_! I slide my hands up the sides of my hoodie, groaning as I do so. I receive attention from everybody, including Sebastian. "Sorry." I groan out loud and unzip the black fabric. "It's just gettin' hot in here. Damn." the hoodie is now unzipped and I lean back, allowing the article to fall off my arms and onto the floor, exposing my pale arms. I lock eyes with Sebastian, and he gulps. I immediately smirk back in return, enjoying how just one article leaves, and he reacts. I continue to stare at Sebastian throughout the remaining few minutes of class. Every time his eyes fell onto any part of my body, my fingers that were around the collar of my shirt would lower and expose more of my chest.

"C-chaud." he said, no one in the class understood what he had said, no one but me and Sebastian. He said "Hot", a word that passed his lips when I could no longer pull my shirt down, and decided to go up. Way up, a little passed my navel. Just as Sebastian was about to speak again, the bell rang. Indicating that the two hours of school were up, and everyone could go home. Whoops, cheers, and praises of "Hallelujah!" rang throughout the teens as they jumped their seats, and ran out of the classroom doors and out of the school.

"Have a good weekend everybody. And...hey! Don't forget to do your assignment! Page 78 from your textbook!" Sebastian said, then yelled as he saw the students hurriedly rush out to their awaiting social lives. I was collecting my things just as Sebastian said to me. " , you are a new student to my class correct? Stay here a few more minutes, so I can get to know you."

"Aight. Whatever." I say as I look around the room cautiously. _Why did Sebastian call me that? He's knows my identity, and there's no one here but us. _I see him walk over to the door just as I rise from my seat. He closes the door, and returns just as I get to his desk._Oh, the memories that this desk contains..._

"Sit in that chair, if you would please." He's back in his seat, and I plop down into mine with a sigh escaping my lips. What are you up to, Sebastian? "So, you're name is 'Swag'?"

"Yup, says so on my birth certificate." I say arrogantly.

"I see. Which is weird to me because I never taught a student under the name of 'Swag'. Where was your seat?"

"Over there." I say and point to any random seat my hand came across.

"I see." Sebastian said as he nodded slowly. "And what period where you in?"

"Hard to say." I tell him. "Don't remember much, but it was between the first and the last." my response brings a frown to his lips, and a sigh to escape him.

"Well. Do you mind if I say you remind me of someone I know?"

"As long as it's a student." I say..._oh crap! I just noticed, I'm talking normal to him! Shiiiitt!_

"He's more then a student." Sebastian told me. "He's my kitten. Not really, but I call him that. He really is wonderful. And he would always give me the cutest blush whenever I did..." his hands slowly slide up my thighs, the heat from his hands made me gasp, the friction it made caused me to close my eyes tightly, and look towards the side, with heat spreading across my cheeks. "That." slowly I allow one of my eyes to open, and when it does, I'm welcomed by a smirking Sebastian. "Bonjour mon chaton." he purrs seductively into my ears, the motion alone made a shudder run down my back. I can feel his arms wrap tightly around my waist, the warmth hovering over my ear as he breathes over it, and the sensation of his tongue sliding into it, I'm left shaking and moaning out for more. _Ah~ Sebastian, why must you always go for a soft spot first? And why there, my ear, first?_ My fingers slide into his hair as I tilt my head to the side, allowing him access to my neck, and other places with the spreading of my legs. My eyes catch on an object on his board when he his body towers over mine.

"S-Sebastian." I say to him, and push him slightly to the side, freeing myself from his body cage.

"What?" he asks me, it was clear to me that he was annoyed due to the tone in his voice. But I didn't care, he can get over it. I grab the object that was on my mind since the moment I saw it. A ruler. A 12 inch, wooden ruler, that has not felt the touch of my presence in almost half a year.

"This." I say to him and clutch my hand around it. "Is giving me so many memories." I close my eyes, smiling at what my mind brings to me.

"Me too."

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?" his hum is followed by a small creak from his chair. I open my eyes once again, staring into his as I say lustfully.

"I'm thinking about them." his attention goes down to my pants, where a growing tent welcomes him. I see him lick his lips, and I'm already starting to get desperate.

"So it seems." he says. "But do you really think I'll fix that here, and now, when you humiliated me in front of the class?" _Oh, I see where this is going. Does that always have to be your reasoning for us to have sex at work?! Why can't it be because I want to be adventurous and daring? Huh, Sebastian, huh?! _

"You're right." I sigh as my head droops downwards. "I've done something unforgivable. I've been a horrible student to you." I slowly hand him the ruler and bend myself over his desk. "I've been a naughty kitten, who deserves this more then anything." I place my hands over his desk, and that is where they stay, grasping the ends, and sticking my backside high into the air. I get the feeling of deja vu when I feel the ruler slide down to my backside, and I shudder, preparing for what will come next. But I am left surprised when he walks away from me, his shoes echoing through the quiet room until he comes into my sight.

"No." he said to me.

"What?" _you can't be serious right now, can you? I gave you the perfect line! Isn't that what you wanted?! Oh men and their ever changing minds! _

"No." he says to me, this time louder then the first. He takes my wrist into his hand. "Not yet, anyway." he continues to lead me until we come to the door. Once the door is reopened, I feel his hand wrap tighter around me, and starts to sprint down the halls, with me trapped behind him, and running blindly to where ever he may take us.


	3. Chapter 3

I am the worst author in all of 's history! Dx I should be ashamed of myself! I'm still surprised that people still read my stories when I pull this kind of crap! I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I'm still alive! See, see, still breathing and typing like normal! But here's the difference, my school's library has been closed because of testing. It's getting close to the end of the year and I don't like it! It means irregular update patterns and I can't stand it! Meeeehhhh! Dx

Ok, I'm done yelling, and freaking out, and saying I'm very much alive. I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger, so are you ready to find out what happens next? Enjoy kittens.

...

Heat, exhaustion, excitement, aroused, all of these feelings are running through my body. Sebastian has been sprinting, well more like dragging, me across the school, and he didn't stop, even when we ran passed the main entrance. The hot summer sun beaming down on our bodies, the summer wind barely working to keep us cool.

"S-Sebastian!" I'm staring to lose feeling in the arm that Sebastian is currently pulling. _Where's his car? I'm pretty sure he won't let me go until we're inside it._ "Let me go! My arm is aching." that's not the only thing that's aching, _god I hate running so much! _

"We're almost there, kitten. We'll be there soon." He tries to reassure me, but there's still no release to my poor arm.

"I'm not going to run away!" I tell him, but I know that all it's doing is going to deaf ears.

"There it is!" I look up, and sure enough I see his car parked in it's same spot. _Thank God!_ By the time we get to his car, we're both out of breath. Both from the anticipation, and from the running Sebastian made us do. I can hear rustling amongst the sounds of our harsh panting. Sebastian's looking for his keys, and when they show up in the palm of his hand, he unlocks the doors, opens the closest one to us, and pushes me inside so fast that I can't comprehend what had happened. I land onto the car seat with a small thud, grabbing onto his collar desperately, and pulling him close to me for a heated kiss. We're both in no mood for child's play, our lips only collide once, before our tongues are joined and take over. My eyes close tight as I try to win this battle for dominance, maneuvering my muscle in just the right ways, wrapping my cavern around his muscle and sucking on it harshly. I only received a small hum from him, and his head jerks back, before he continues to invade my mouth like nothing had happened. _This is going be harder then I thought. _I try everything in my power to win, but alas it was no use. Like always I had succumbed to Sebastian's movements, and allowed him to dominate this one once again. Our tongues move in sync now, my hands are now buried in the many locks of hair his head possesses, my eye lids are still tightly shielded over my eyes, but my leg have found a new spot, and are now placed around Sebastian's hip, while the other still dangles outside of the car door. Sebastian's hands are all over my face, one is holding my chin, moving every time my jaw widens, or whenever I slide my tongue further down his throat.

"Sebastian." I say to him in a breathy moan, breaking our wonderful attachment. "Come inside so we can close the door, and get more privacy." my desperation and lust for this man of mine is far too grand to withstand. "But I want you to do something for me before you come in."

"Anything for my kitten." he replied in before purring seductively "Anything." the tone in how he said that made me shudder, but I try and brush off the feeling, I want to see just how far I push Sebastian over the edge.

"Last time we were in this car together, it seemed bumpy. Do you think a tire went flat?"

"I'm not sure, it didn't feel bumpy this afternoon when I was going to school. But I guess there's no harm in checking." he lifted himself off of me and got out of the car. Before he can turn around, or do anything in that matter, I close the car door. This didn't make him turn around, probably because of the fact he thought I closed it to see if the tire below it was the one I call flat. But this next action will make him turn around guaranteed. I'm sitting in the passengers seat, a place where I can operate the automatic lock. When I do find the small button, I press it once, locking myself from Sebastian and the world outside me, and keeping Sebastian away from the one thing he desires most right now. Me.

"Ciel, Ciel! What the hell is this?!" Sebastian shouts in full out rage, manhandling a door that would not, and will not open. I smile sweetly at him, before grabbing the hem of my checkered shirt, and removing it off my body completely, exposing my chest to an eyes widening, jaw slightly dropping, Sebastian. "This isn't funny Ciel." _you're right, it's hilarious. Seeing the look of pure desperation in your eyes, and the way your hands won't leave the door handle, but there's still one thing you're missing that really makes this hilarious. _"You can't stay locked inside that car forever, I have the keys remember!"

"Yeah, so why don't you use that key to get yourself in here?" I see his hand dive straight into his pocket, I smirk when I see the confused look on Sebastian's face. His other hand checks his other pocket, but as suspected by me, it came back negative, empty, no key on him. "Looking for this?" I dig my hand into my own pocket, and pull out Sebastian's keys.

"How did you get that?!" Sebastian asked, pounding onto the glass as he realized there really is no way to get inside.

"Simple." I_ stole them when you were passionately kissing me, before my hands went into your hair._ I smirk to myself at the information I decided to keep to myself.

"Ciel. I swear to god if you don't let me inside. You. Will. Get. It."

"Ooooh, I love a good challenge." I taunt him as if it's a normal thing between us, twirling the set of keys around my index finger. "If you want the keys," I say, incase you're unsure I opened the windows just a little bit so I can breathe and communicate, "Then you'll have to come in here and get them." I toss the keys over my shoulder, and onto the floor. I hear a small clink once the keys make it to their new spot, and the disapproving cry of "No!" that came from Sebastian when the keys left my hand.

"Oops." I place a single finger on my partially opened lips while my eyes gaze onto the sight of my lover. "My bad."

"Ciel! You're doing this on purpose! Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!" _one, because it's fun. Two, because I want to. Three, having this control over you is arousing me. Four, because I want to see you do more._

"If you hate this separation so badly, then why don't you get inside here."

"I can't do that!"

"You're a smart man Sebastian. A very smart man, I'm sure you'll figure something out." just to encourage him a little more, I bring one of my hands to my nipple, and begin to squeeze and roll it between my fingers. Pleasuring myself, and killing Sebastian. "Mmmm Sebastian~." I call out to him in the most desperate way that I can. "I wish your lips were here instead. Please, come in and get me, let me see the power that you have inside!" It's not working, time to up the ante! I remove the hand from my chest, and from there on they slide downwards. Not stopping when they brush against my stomach, not when it passes my naval, but when it reaches the button on my pants, then they stop. I decide to glance back at Sebastian, and I can see him battling with his inner conscience. _Oh, am I going to get it once he gets inside...if he gets inside. _"Ah-ah!" my right hand dove down into my pants, and my sweating palm wrapped around my erection. I'm completely mesmerized, the pleasure of my hand being around me, and being in control of a man loosing his sanity is all too much for me.

"Ciel! Let me inside the car right now!" Sebastian screamed at me when I began to play with myself, changing the speed when ever I desired, sliding my thumb where it wanted to go, moaning for my man as loud as I could. _Heh. Nice try Sebastian, but is that really going to work? _"If you don't let me in...I won't let you have sex." the words "Won't have sex." were the only words that made me stop my action.

"Heh. Please." I scoff, "That's not a punishment for me. That's your own self punishment."

"I said that you wouldn't have sex. I never mention anything about me." that made me rise to my knees, and glare at the man next to the window.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screamed, still not being use to balancing on my knees in this car. _Oh no!_ I start to lean too much to the side, and I end up loosing my balance, and falling, unlocking the car doors as I tried to catch myself. Sebastian swung the passenger door open as soon as he saw, and heard the car unlock. His body now towers over mine, his eyes glowing in it's own mix of rage and revenge, all accompanied with a smirk that sent terror all over my body.

"Oh. You're going to get it now, Ciel." I gulp at the mentioning of my name. _He never calls me by my first name anymore...only when he's furious at me... _

"W-wait!" to my surprise, this didn't go to deaf ears. But on one condition, he grabbed my wrists, and lifted them high above my head, pinning them down with his weight. "K-kiss me Sebastian?" my test...to see exactly how mad he is at me is to see whether or not he'll accept or deny my request.

"I don't think so." Sebastian said to me, his tone low and dangerous, it makes me want to run to a corner and hide into a little ball. With my arms still pinned together I can't fight him back. So when he reached over me to grab the dropped keys, all I could to was squirm, because I knew what would happen once he grabbed them. I think we all know what he'd do next...

He releases me when he steps out of the car, and speed walks around the front to get to the drivers seat. I don't attempt to lock him out of his car again. He has the keys now, all the attempts I would make would fail at the speed of a heart beat. When he got inside, he slammed the car door, causing me to jump at the loud noise. He doesn't give me time to put on my belt, nor does he try to put on his when he sped out of the school parking lot.

_Jesus Christ Sebastian! If you keep driving like that, not only could we get seriously injured, or dead, we'd be pulled over...Hey...wait a second...where are the cops?!_ Before I realize it, we're at the apartment complex, Sebastian yanked me out of the car, making me abandon my shirt, and now he's dragging me once again up the stairs.

It's a painful walk to our apartment. When we arrived at the door I thought for sure my arm would fall out. I continue to stay silent, knowing what kind of mood Sebastian is currently in, I don't want to make things worse for myself. He unlocks the door in silence, and we enter the dark room in silence, our only welcome is the silence that dwells within the house.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well, Ciel." he speaks lowly to me, and his eyes look at me like they're trying to pierce my flesh. "I will only say things once, and I will not repeat myself. You will do everything I tell you to do, and there will be no objections. Is that clear?" with my head looking down to the ground I nod my answer. The next thing I know, I feel Sebastian grab my chin, and yank my head upward, forcing me to stare into his eyes. "Well?!" he spits.

"Y-yes.." I stutter out.

"Yes what."

"Yes...m-master?" I don't know if I was suppose to say that, it was the first thing that came into my head.

"Sebastian will be fine." he continues to growl and scowl at me, and the terror in my body doesn't decrease. "Now. Go to the corner and sit, wait there until further instructions." I do as he says quickly, curling myself into a small ball just like I wanted to do. I can hear his footsteps fading as he leaves to get god knows what. Leaving me here, alone, in my dark corner, unsure of what's yet to come.

When Sebastian's footsteps return to my ears, so does my anxiety and fear. I've been hearing rustling and rattling coming from all over the place since Sebastian left, so I have no idea what he'll do to me. He walks over to my side, and crouches down beside me, grabbing my chin as he did so, forcing me to look straight into his fired orbs.

"Cross your arms. Right over left." he orders me so suddenly, sooner then I realize, and I end up staring blankly back at him as I try to comprehend what he told me. "I'm not repeating myself." he growls and takes a fist full of my charcoal-blue locks. "So do it now! " his voice booms into my ears, causing me to wince, and tremble under him. I do as he instructs after a few seconds to regain my composer. When I've completed that task, he grips onto both my wrists with one of his monstrous sized hands, and reaches for something behind him, slowly revealing to me the duct tape that was in his possession. _One, two, three, _three times he rolled the tape around my wrists. Preventing me from using them. I can't escape, no matter how hard I struggle.

"W-wait, Sebastian?! What are you do-" I first spoke to him when I saw him rip off another piece of tape, when I thought he was done binding me. I get my answer before I even finish my question. What Sebastian did, was cover my mouth with the recently torn off tape, muting me of words, but still allowing me to make noise. _This is going to hurt when he removes this...if he removes it..._

"Now raise them up. High above your head." I'm forced to breathe through my nose, my chest rises and falls with every quick inhale I take. But I do as he commands, raising my arms over my head. "Keep them like that until I say so. I forbid you to lower your arms." _isn't this a little too much, Sebastian? I can understand why you bounded my wrists with tape, you broke the rope a week ago, covered my mouth with tape as well, the gag almost choked me last time, but forbidding me to lower my arms? Wow... _I can only nod in reply, informing him that I will do as I says, because I'm a good kitten. He makes no hesitation to remove my pants, but he had to remove my socks and shoes first. My bare feet touching the carpet of our living room, my back pressed against the cold wall, my pants now pulled right off of me, my boxers quickly joining them. When I'm completely exposed to Sebastian I see his eyes roam across my body. His eyes staring at every part of me, but his hands aren't touching like I thought they would.

After the few heated seconds of checking me out are over, he wastes no time in removing the articles on him. Carelessly throwing them away from one side of the room to the next, until he too has nothing left to cover his body. The first thing that my eyes stare at is his dick standing at attention, alert, red, erect, the sight of it makes my mouth water. There's still a scowl on his slender lips when he forces my legs to separate, a pulls me onto him. The uncomfortable feeling of the carpet brushing against my pale skin burns me, and I hiss through the tape. My back is now laying on the carpet, and my eyes close tightly as I feel him enter my body. I begin to squirm and wreath when he begins a harsh pace, my hands ache for his flesh, my mouth desires to cry out to the heavens. I'm starting to moan loudly, though muffled, I know that Sebastian will hear every sound I make. And I can hear every sound that he makes, but the first sound that filled my ears was a click, and a quick flash of white went into my closed eyes. _What the hell is going on?!_ I slowly crack an eye open, and the sight my eyes where hiding surprised me. Sebastian had his cell phone out, and as he pounded into me, he used his phone to take these kinds of pictures of me. My cheeks burn red with embarrassment when I saw the camera lens with both of my eyes. Another flash appeared, another picture was taken. _Why is Sebastian doing this to me? Is it because of what I did in class...? _

"Look more erotic." he told me, and gave me a harsher thrust then he's been doing. _Look more erotic...look more erotic... _With my hands and arms still above my head, I spread my legs farther apart. Not only does this give Sebastian a better chance to penetrate my insides, but this gives me a chance to look more erotic. I turn my head my head to the right, and arch my back slightly, all while staring seductively at the man with the camera. I can hear the camera rapidly going off, and the flashes that I see are enough to blind me for a week. "I don't know if you can feel this." his voice is sounding like its calmed down, but then again that could be the pleasure talking, "But seeing that made me harder." _harder? Harder then you already are? How is that possible? _Before I can scream out my muffled cry, I feel Sebastian pull himself out of me. This makes me groan in protest, it's clear that neither of us are finished, so why stop here? When I do figure out what's going on, it's when Sebastian puts his phone aside, his arms loop around my waist, and I feel him lift me up off the ground. _Where are you taking us?! Put me down! At least untie me first! _My feet don't dangle in the air for too long, Sebastian only took us to our couch, where my chest is pressed on top of the arm rest, and my arms are hanging over it, my backside now facing Sebastian. I moan loudly when I feel his hands on my ass, squeezing them and moving them until my legs shake with need. _Come on...give it to me already._ I get what I want in what feels like eternity. Sebastian's teasing me, which even though I can't stand it, it makes me feel relived, I don't think he's mad at me anymore.

"Mmmphf!" Sebastian thrusted himself into me without warning again, creating a rhythm in a new position. I've never been fucked here before, the new sensations are maddening. I'm moaning and groaning louder then I have yet. My nipples rubbing against the arm, while my erection also rubs against the couch, bringing me closer to going over the edge.

"Look at me. I want to see those eyes." Sebastian's ordering me again, which makes me suspect that he has his camera on him again. First I turn my head to the left, propping myself of my shaking elbows. A few more clicks are heard coming out of the phone before I turn my head to the right, and stare straight at the phone. When the clicks die off I turn my head back and stare at my wrists. The tape is making them turn red, and they're starting to itch. _Sebastian...why don't you come untie me, yes? Do you know how many dirty pictures you could take of me if my hands and my mouth were untied? Hmm? I bet if I could tell you you'd be dying to know... _

Sebastian's hands now clench around my hips, the sound of skin against skin is hard, loud, and wet, and my muffled voice, and his groaning isn't quieting the sound.

"Mmmphf, mmm! Mmmm...!" My eye lids clamp down over my eyes, my body begins to shake. _Dammit, I'm close...and I can't touch Sebastian..._ My head sways from one side to the next, I'm moaning loudly, air doesn't stay in my body for too long. I clench myself around him even more then I do now. It only takes two more hard thrusts from Sebastian, two more rubs against my erection, for me to become undone and empty myself on the side of the couch. I can hear Sebastian's loud groaning intensify in volume, as I expected, he's never too far behind me. He wraps his hands harder around my hips, he slams himself into me twice more, before groaning out my name, and filling me to the brim with his orgasm.

I'm still gasping and panting for breath when Sebastian pulls himself out of me, and walks away from the room. _Where is he going... the footsteps don't echo for long, so I know that he's somewhere close. Maybe he went to the kitchen, the scissors are in there. _Once the footsteps return, my prediction was correct. My eyes fall upon Sebastian, a smile has taken the place of his once scowling lips, a pair of scissors grasping in his hand. I know what his intentions are, and I struggle to get onto my feet, so I can get out of this god damn bound. He walks over, and stands by my side, stretching out his free hand. I move my bounded wrists towards him, and he grabs them ever so gently, brining the scissors closer and closer to the strong grey tape, until he carefully cuts them off of me. My wrists are both red and irritating when they're freed. They burn like fire, and all I want to do is rub the pain away, but I know all that'll do is make things worse.

"Do you want me to take care of that, or will you do it?" Sebastian asks. He's talking about my mouth, with is still covered. I bring both of my hands to my lips, and peel off a small from a corner of my lip, it's less painful if you do these sorts of things yourself. _How should I do this...fast like a wax? But wait... that shit hurts! But I don't want to take my time, that'll extend my pain... Damn you Sebastian, you'll pay for this someday. Go buy another gag next time, or use a towel. Anything but this again._ I decided to take my time with removing this, even though this will hurt longer then it will with the first option, at least I'll have a chance to calm myself incase of intense pain. It takes 2 excruciating minutes to remove the tape, but when it is off I hiss loudly at the pain that still lingers on, and my chilled hands touching my heated lips. Sebastian was sitting beside me as I did this, I kept giving him glances to emphasize my pain. _You better kiss up to these, Sebastian. _

"You didn't use the ruler.." I finally say to him after my lips stopped stinging.

"Of course I didn't."

"Why?" I ask, gazing at him as I did so.

"Because I knew that you were expecting me to, and I know you would've liked it. I was punishing you after all."

"Yep, and that did do it." I hiss and gently press my fingers against my lips. What Sebastian did was pout, and lean over, his body towered over mine once again. His lips pressed gently onto mine, as if to not cause them any more pain. My eyes flutter shut when my mouth opens, our tongues circling each other's slowly in our moment of heart filled passion. My now freed hands roam every inch of his chest for the first time since we've entered the house.

"You know.." I say to him, breaking our kiss that causes a groan to come out of him. "This is the first time I haven't touched you while we did it. And if there will be a next...heh, who am I kidding, you don't want to know what I'll do to you if there's a next." a snicker at his facial expression.

"I'm sorry kitten.." he says sweetly into my ear, before the warmth from his tongue invades that space, and makes me shudder. I grasp his chin into my hand, and force our lips to collide. With the simple flip of my body, I'm now resting on top of his. I can feel his erection brush against my already spent entrance, but I sit up, and lower myself onto the now hard shaft, indulging in another round of fun and sin.

...

Are you satisfied with how things turned out? Review! And I'll update this quicker then before...I swear!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi kittens! I'm sorry to inform you, but this will be the last update of the school year. Next week will have nothing but final exams, which means half days, which means no media center for me. *pouts* This also means irregular update periods, again, I'm apologizing in advance. Also, I've been working on another Kuroshitsuji fan fiction with 27milestogo. I don't think she's posted any of the chapters yet, or if she wants me to, so I'll inform you guys as soon as I can. Also, follow me on tumblr, if you desire, because not only will I post some of my fan fictions, but I also post my yaoi fan art . :3 So if you're interested, follow kyo-kyo-chan on tumblr.

Now enough of the typing you don't want care about, and onto the chapter you do care about!

...

White, that's the only word that comes to my mind to describe this place. White. White everything, white tiles, white walls, white rooms, white lights. I_ hate this place, I hate this place so much. Why does Sebastian keep insisting that I come here? I know she's my aunt in all, but I just can't stand to look at her. _

"I want to go home." I snarl at Sebastian, my hands shoved deep into my jacket pockets, a scowl clearly expressed on my lips.

"We can go home." Sebastian replies calmly as if ignoring my demand.

"I mean now, Sebastian."

"Ciel..how could you be like this? I mean.. I know that you're not happy with her, but she's your aunt, and the last person in your family. You have to see her." I scoff at his reply and hide my head underneath my hood. _Let's just get this damn thing over with. _

"Fine." I spit back in a sigh. I can feel him loop his arm around mine, securing my waist in this process. _Trapped..._ I grit my teeth and walk closer and closer towards the rooms filled with the insane. We don't stop walking until some of the staff members, which are dressed in pure white, open the white doors which leads to...yet again another white room, the visiting area. Us being the only things with color in here, we walk over to our usual spots and wait there. The guards know we're here. We don't have to wait for too long until the white doors open, and the two guards are escorting my red-haired, red eyed nut job of an aunt, Madam Red.

She's handcuffed, as usual but a smile is pressed against her lips. "Thank you gentlemen, that will be all." the guards forced her onto her white seat, and glanced at us, glared at her, and told us that we had 10 minutes. Our regular time. "Ciel, my dear! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you?"

"Good. Tired." I reply when I see Sebastian leave so I can have some, "Alone time with my aunt." what a load of bull. "Surprised that you haven't tried to make your clothes red." like everything else in this building, she wore white. Her red hair, now longer then I last saw it, which is now brushing against her shoulders, and her eyes remained the same, as they should. She chuckled at my remark, connecting her fingers together, and resting her chin on top if them delicately when she was finished amusing herself.

"You know..my partner tried that." she said casually, "But in this case it was his room. And what he did was used his nails to slit his arms. Unfortunately, the guards came bursting in right after a drop shed. The guards made all of us trim our nails, and we're not allowed to have them anymore." she sighed while my eyes dove to her hands. She was right, she had no nails, the guards trimmed and filed her once red nails to the nub. "He loves red so much you see, as much as I do actually."

"Yes. I see." I plop my elbow into the table, and rest my head against my hand, looking extremely bored. "How do you know all of this?"

"Well, you know I live for gossip, and we only have an hour a day together. Which is sad because our rooms are next to each other." _I know... You're both equally insane. I'm surprised the judge let both of you live. _"Now. Enough about my drama. I bet there are hundreds of juicy gossip stories you can reveal to your auntie."_ first of all, I will never call you that. Second, what makes you think I'll tell you anything, and make it true. _

"Well... It's my senior year." I tell her, a small smile forms on my lips, as well as hers.

"That's fantastic, dear!" her red lips curl more upwards, and I know that If she could, she would hug me. "Anything else? How's life over at Sebastian's place? Is he taking good care of my nephew like he promised?" I blush when she said Sebastian's name, I tried to keep it under control, but I couldn't help myself and my cheeks burn in a passionate heat.

_ "Uh oh.." she chimed, "This isn't good, Ciel." she said disapprovingly. "You're the last Phantomhive this world has." you don't know that, I'll look it up when I get home. On second thought, I better not, it'll probably come back with nothing except the accident.. "And we don't want your family name to be gone forever." you know we can adopt right? Sebastian and I could adopt a baby boy, and change his last name to Phantomhive. There, problem solved. Oh wait, hold up, what about Sebastian's? He's an only child too. Alright, we'll adopt two boys. One we'll change its last name to Michaelis, and the other one will be changed to Phantomhive. But I don't like kids..._

"Time's up." the guards return to Madam Red's side, and forces her out of her seat.

"Alright, alright, take it easy." she looks at me one more time, her red eyes stare into mine for a final glance, before she smiles at me, and says. "Goodbye my son, I hope you see me again soon!"

"Let me get one thing clear." I snarl at her. "I am not your son. I am Rachel's son...Vincent's son! Never will I be your son."

"Just watch out with Sebastian, my dear boy." she hums before purring softly, "You don't know what he's been into." the guards drag her away before I can say anything else to her. _What the hell is that suppose to mean?! I know what he's been into, me! Stupid aunt, this place is finally starting to get inside her head. Where is that man anyway? It's time to go home._ As I walk down the similar bland walls, I grow more and more agitated by the step. _Seriously, where the hell is Sebastian?_

"Mmm, ah yeah." I hear the soft purr of a moan coming across the door behind me. It was a female's voice, and that aroused my suspicion, this kind of activity never occurs here. I want to check it out..

Slowly, I creep towards the door, lowering myself to my knees when my finger tips brush against the silver knob. When I twist the door, I find that it's unlocked. _Perfect..let the snooping begin_. I push the door quietly, and when it's wide enough, tiptoe my way inside. Freezing when I see the sight that's in front of me.

_How could you do this to me?!_ I found Sebastian, and in this situation it angers me. I was right when I said the carrier of the moan was a female. Her tan skin exposed to the man I love on top of her. Both crimson and brown stared at me as I let out my gasp of shock. Sebastian's eyes fill with panic when mine stare at his bare chest, and his fallen pants. _I can't believe this, how could he do such a thing to me?_ Tears are blinding my vision, my right hand is trembling over my already shaking lips. I can't stand to see either of them right now. I wish they were dead!

"Kitten.." like I stated earlier, I can't stand to see any of them, I leave quickly after he said the name that meant I was rightfully his. I get half way down the hall when I hear his rushing footsteps echo back. "Ciel...wait, I can explain.." I turn around swiftly, anger and betrayal stain my once clear eyes.

"Explain then." I spit, "Go on, I'm waiting to hear the bull shit excuse you have for me!"

"I couldn't get it up..." he said sheepishly, hopping that what he said would make me less furious at him. Boy does he have another thing coming.

"That doesn't answer my fuckin' question you ass!" I raise my arm to strike Sebastian across his porcelain face, my attack was dodged. "How dare you. How dare you Sebastian! Is this what you've been doing when you disappear? Yeah 'Alone time with your aunt' my ass!" I scowl deeply at him, glaring at him with an expression that would surely break him, he broke me. "I trusted you Sebastian. I gave you my everything, and this is how you repay me! By cheating on me with that slut behind my back?!" each word that came from my lips struck pain into my heart. _How could I be used like this? _

"Ci-" I spin on my heel and stomp off before he can use another bull shit excuse on me. I've really had enough. My heart is in too much pain, my eyes are to watered to see. _I don't care about Sebastian anymore... I don't, I'm done. I wouldn't mind spending my days alone...if it means I can protect myself._

..

I open my eyes with cold sweat running down my back. My heart is thumping against my chest, my mouth has gone dry, and I can barely stagger a breath. _It was...a dream... Where's Sebastian? _I turn to the other side of the bed, the side where Sebastian normally sleeps, but I find that Sebastian is...not here. I'm out of the bed frantic by then, I don't even bother to put on a pair of pants. I run to his side as quickly as my limbs can take me, hoping that I don't make my nightmare a reality. There's a note lying on his pillow, it has my name on it, it's addressed to me, in Sebastian's hand writing. My fingers barely touched the paper when my ears detected a noise from outside of the room. I run towards the sound, and when I swing the door open, I see sebastian, his jacket on his person, a suitcase trailing close behind him. _Oh no...no...no! He's leaving me!_

"Sebastian?" hesitantly I step out and into the narrow hallway. My semi clenched hand pressing against my racing heart, trying to calm it but deciding it's hopeless whenever my sleepish eyes gaze upon the the small bag. _This can't be happening to me...it just can't be...why god, why? What have I done to deserve this? _

"Kitten.." his attention is facing towards me, guilt and other mixed feelings are plastered across his face.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" my tone is soft, and cautious as I slowly approach him.

"You woke up earlier than. I thought you would."He's stalling, _I don't like that. Tell me what you're doing with a suitcase, Sebastian! _

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" I ask for the second time, hoping that this time my question will be heard and answered.

"I'm leaving." he replied, clutching for the door knob again. My eyes widen at his reply, my heart begins to race even faster, sweat begins to drizzle all over my skin. _This can't be real.._

"Where are you going?" I'm almost arms reach from him when I pause again, too panicked to take another step.

"To a teachers convention."

"They have those?" He nods at me, and I have to struggle to suppress my desire to laugh, despite this serious situation. "Why can't I come?"

"The school won't pay for anyone who isn't a teacher to come."

"Then how come you didn't get me a ticket to come with you?"

"I'll be busy the entire time I'm there. You'll be bored the entire time, and when I get back to the room, I'll be too tired for sex." _too tired for sex?! No way in your hormonal life has that ever happened. _

"I'll ride you." I purr lowly, at that instant my entire body language changed. My blue eyes stare deeply into his, causing him to gulp quietly. His arm reaches out, and grasps my wrist. I can feel my body being pulled in his direction, my face being pressed against his covered chest.

"Please don't do this to me, kitten." his voice is soft, and each word he says heats my ear. "Goodbye." He breaks our attachment and opens the door, stumbling out as he did so.

"Wait!" I step outside with him, boxers and all, with out a second thought. _He's not getting away that easily._ "Let me come with you!" He stops at my request...no my need, turning his body so that he may face me, and takes my chin into his hand.

"I would give anything just so you could come with me. To have your pale skin flushed and exposed on top of the rustled bed sheets. To have your hair teased and your body begging and shouting for more." his words cause my knees to go limp and I shake under him, he really is a demon. "But, you'd have nothing to do for hours, and you're not ready yet."

"How long will you be gone?" I ask quietly, grasping onto his shirt and clinging on to it as if he might disappear completely.

"Just two days.." he says instantly.

"Then let me go inside and put on some clothes." I'm about to run back inside when I feel his hand slide down to my waist, and secure me in this spot.

"There's not a lot of time before my flight leaves. I'm sorry kitten, but I have to go."

"Wait.." his hand has been removed from it's spot and he's about to break our attachment once again. "At least give me a goodbye kiss before you leave.." his free hand grabs my chin once more, lifting my head up so our lips can collide. I feel his tongue brush against my lower lip only after a moment of our lips colliding, but I part my lips upon the command. A moan escapes my lips, and my eyes flutter shut when our tongues engage in a fierce battle for dominance. His tongue swirling around mine, and mine doing the same for his, and only stopping every once in a while so our heads could turn, or lips could be pressed and tighten around the other's muscle.

"I have to leave.." Sebastian interrupts our actions so he can inform me. A pout forms on my lips when he breaks our attachment and grabs his small suitcase. _I don't want him to leave me...what will I do without him..._ I remain silent, not that I don't want to, I just know that my words won't do anything to make him stay. I watch him as he walks to his car, turning around so that he can wave me a fare well, and give me an air kiss. I repeat what he gives to me as he slides into his seat, start his car, and drives away from the parking lot and out of my sight.

"I'll see you soon." I mutter quietly to myself as I try to soothe my lonesome heart. _Two days without him...I won't make it..._

"Ahem!" _that sound... Please tell me that's not who I'm thinking it is._ I slowly look over my shoulders, and behold the sight of my horror. _Oh no... Please tell me that isn't.._. " ." The owner of the voice is a women who I have come to despise over the years. She's in her mid 40's, her straight brown hair just barely dangles passed her ears. Her blue eyes are blazed in annoyance, as do the rest of her slightly tanned faced. a simple blue t-shirt is covering her chest, and a long pair of jeans do the same for her monstrous sized legs. "I do not appreciate you showing such carelessness, and indecency in front of my child." I look down to where her hand clenches. _Why..they're not clenched at all. _Her hand is folded, and I see her daughter standing beside her mother. The girl looks no older then 5, her long blonde hair shimmering in the summer morning light, with blue eyes shining full of innocence and youth.

"Excuse me sir..." she speaks for the time to me, and I look down towards her. "What is your name?"

"Ciel." I reply pleasantly, smiling back at the joyous girl.

"Mr. Seal, why do you have bruises all over you? Did you get into a fight? Are you ok?" my first reaction is to look at her mother, to find out the women is glaring at me, tightening her grip around her child's hand.

"Come on Aubrey. We're late, and we have to leave now." she starts to move when she finished what she had to say. _Good, the sooner you're gone the better._

"Goodbye Mr. Seal!" she raises her free hand and waves me goodbye, "I hope your owies feel beh-er!" a smile forms on my lips as I watch the two turn the corner and witness them slip away from my sight. With my back now freezing against the cold bars of the railway between stairs and apartment complexes, I slide down to the even colder concrete floor. My legs are now pressing against my chest with my arms looped around them to keep them in their place. My eyes are closed, and my head is bowed, ears catching nothing but the stilled silence.

_How am I going to make it without Sebastian for two days...? _


	5. Chapter 5

Why hello there my lovely readers that I call kittens! I just wanted to inform you that, YES! I'M STILL ALIVE! I've just been insanely busy, like you have no idea -.- uuggghhh. Well, anyways, I'm at my dad's right now. So that means I can do what I want, as long as it's legal :P so I'm going to post a SHORT chapter. If you would like to know why this chapter is so SHORT, come find me at the bottom of the chapter...which is SHORT! Ok, that's over and done with. Now run along and read your wittle kitty hearts out. XD

…

I'm sitting silent, and all alone on the concrete ground. It's chilly out here, I'm still in only my boxers, the chilled air is hitting my back in an uncomfortable manner, and it's quiet, except for the sounds of the wind. My body has been in this condition for about half an hour now, I know what's waiting for me inside that apartment, and I do not wish to go to it. I wish I were with Sebastian, rather I would only see him for a short period of time and tired, then not at all. It doesn't matter, I just want to be around him, because without him, I have nothing. To be honest, without him, I am nothing.

My constant attention from my bare chest and bare back makes me shiver profusely, and I find myself succumbing to my body's desire for warmth and sanctuary, despite my heart's futile attempts to not be alone. Slowly, I reach my numb hand outward, and grasp the metal railing. My legs begin to shake as I try to raise myself up, _I don't want to do this. Sebastian, come back, please come back. Bring the car back into my view and step out so you can tell me this was all a sick, twisted joke. Please...I want you back, no I need you back._ By the time I've risen to my feet, I had already decided that it would be no use, Sebastian was gone, and I must accept that. My feet feel like it were bound by shackles as I inch my way closer towards the wide opened door to our apartment. _It's going to be so quiet here, how will I make it without him?_

It's silent when I walk past the door, just as I expected. Everything looks to be the same, except there's an empty feeling roaming around the air. When I close the door, and secure it by its' lock, that is when I truly feel my heart sink_. Two days... I'll never make it...Two days…it'll never arrive…Two nights, without him in my sight. It saddens me to a fright_. Unbearable silence now fills my atmosphere, I'm standing in the vacant living room, staring at the couch Sebastian had me bent over just a day ago. It's strange how one day can feel like eternity when you're by yourself_...Oh no_! I spin on my heel to the direction of our unoccupied television, the sudden realization hitting me all at the same time. _Mom and dad saw everything!_ Resting on our entertainment center, sat a picture of my parents, a box of their wedding rings in front of the picture. "I'm sorry you had to see that mom and dad. But, I assure you, Sebastian is taking great care of me." I've now reached my parents bands, and their picture. It was one they took on their wedding day. My mom in a delicate white dress, a white veil covering her hair slightly. Her left hand placed tenderly over my father's cheek, his own hand grasping her wrist. Both of their blue eyes are filled with love, and their thin lips showing their happiness. My parents loved each other so much, they knew that from the moment they first met, they were destined to be married. "Hi mom, hi dad... I can't believe it's been eight years already..." My fingers delicately dance around the wooden frame as I say those words. I can feel the tears rising in my eyes, and I let them fall, no one is here to see this. I can still remember that day piece by piece, event after event, playing like a horror movie in my head. I can't get any of it out of my mind. The heat I felt when I was so close to the roaring flames, the scent of smoke filling my nose, the stinging in my eyes and smoke, and horror filled tears were held in my eyes... Even the shrieks of my parents being engulfed by fire still left a permanent stain in my mind. These horrors can never escape me, that nightmare will never end. I will never be at peace, even if my parents are, and have been for almost a decade, the pain I endured from that day shall forever be with me.

My legs have decided to stop shaking and just give up all together, and because of that memory, I've fallen to my knees. "I'm sorry.." Is all I can weep out. My hands cup to my sobbing face, my body trembling over my past, my tears flooding into an overwhelming stream. "I couldn't save you!" My voice cries out, I hope they can hear me from up there, I want them to hear what I've had holding for eight years. "I tried to save you...I really did….I tried so hard...But everything was locked, there was no way I could get in...there was nothing I could do to save you!" I gave them a long pause, not because I wanted to, but because I had to breathe. "I couldn't do anything.." I hushed my voice, my now burning throat demanded to keep me silent. But I refused, I ignored every painful sting until my conscious was cleared. "But watch as the flames could only get bigger, and listen as you guys were being...burned..." A choke for breath was all it took for me to start sobbing again_. Sebastian, Sebastian! Please...come back here! I need you so bad! Don't leave me...I don't ever want to be alone again!_ I can't help myself, and the tears return to my eyes. _Pull it together Ciel! You're a grown man now, you shouldn't be crying over something that happened so long ago!_ But again I cannot help myself. I loved my parents very much, and I still do love them, and they roasted in the flames. I love Sebastian too, more than anything on this earth, I don't want to lose him forever like I did my parents... That's why I wanted to go with him, so I could be near him, and make sure that he's ok. Because if something happens to him...what will I do?

…

Ok, let me be the out there and say that if I get one review saying this chapter was short… You deserve a PM that states how oblivious you are. Honestly, I mentioned it would be short, dramatic, but short. I also mentioned that I'll explain why. Here's why. I have been busy in terms of writing. Me, and my friend Lexxie have been writing many fanfictions together. One of them is already posted on right here, on ! It's called "Ciel: A most reluctant bride" or something like that. And in this fanfiction, which is written in a modern time period, Ciel is nine-teen, with the profession of a model. Sebastian, however, is the Prince of the country they live in. The country happens to be England, unless I'm horribly wrong, I'll be corrected otherwise. So monarchy still occurs in this story, and Ciel happens to end up at a ball the prince is hosting. Now I won't spill too much beans, but Ciel ends up marrying Sebastian (he's forced to). That's kind of where the name came from…..yeah….

Also! I wrote my own little one shot. I was doing an experiment, a challenge for myself, I wanted to see if I could write a story that's 100% dialogue. It only took a few hours to complete, and my feedback was "It was like I'm in a hentai!", "I felt like I was eavesdropping on them during sex…." but they also mentioned that it was good. So, if you're interested in reading this, please PM me stating that you want to read this. I wish I could post this on the site, but apparently there are trolls that will delete my account without warning… I don't know if what I was told was true or not, but I think it's better to be safe, then sorry….


	6. Chapter 6

I am so, so, sorry! I know that you guys wanted an update sooner then this...but I got super busy with writing a new fanfiction with my friend that I completely forgot about this story. Please forgive me... But I'm going to be really busy soon...School is starting again soon, band, virtual school... I'm going to have my hands full. Just to let you know. Now enjoy the story kittens! And please review for me!

...

"Come on...Come on..." I'm leaning helplessly over my desk table, staring impatiently at my glowing laptop screen. He said he'd Skype me, he said he'd call... Sebastian had just sent me a text message saying he had just gotten into his hotel, and he'd see his kitten when he got into his room. He also included an emoticon winking at me. I knew immediately what he intended on doing, which is making me jump out my seat more and more. Come on Sebastian, there's something I want to show you.

"Come on!" I shout impatiently, to kill some time, I decide to re-visit my profile...again. My eyes scan across the username I chose for this site. "I'm-your-chaton" passes my lips, over and over, my brain deciding whether that was a good choice to use. I had gotten an account to this incase Sebastian were to leave my side, like now. I have no contacts other them him on here, every request I did receive I rejected without thought. This site is for me and my man only.

This hotel must have like...100 floors because Sebastian sure is taking his grand ol' time. You're killing me right now, you know that? With a defeated groan passing my lips, I let my head fall into my arms. Maybe it's not as long as I'm imagining it. I guess my mind is slowing time for me because the one who is always by my side is not here. But how can I help myself? I love Sebastian, love him more then anything, he's my other half...

*ring ring* *ring ring*

I raise my head from my arms with haste, my eyes instantly see the picture of Sebastian's Skype picture on my screen! Oh my god, he's here! Smiling, I take my mouse and accept his request, growing more anxious by the second.

"Hi kitten." He's the first one to speak in our entire conversation, a smile formed on his lips.

"Hi." I reply back, softly, my tone is giddy, and I'm smiling as well, my cheeks burning slightly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." We're both speaking in soft tones, and little sentences. Maybe the reason for it is because our separation, this is the first time that we're not together. We're always inseparable.

"I got something today that I think you'll like." My smile widens as I reach for the small bag at my feet, grasping to the plastic handles with urgency.

"Really now?" He asked me with calmness, he wouldn't be so calm if he knew just what was in this bag. "What did my little kitten by today?"

"I'll show you." There's eagerness and excitement in my voice as I cover up my computer screen. There's a russling of the plastic bag, a giddy me, and a curious and eager lover, nothing can possibly go wrong. "Tada~!" I unveil the screen and reveal what I was hiding from Sebastian.

"Wow.." his brown eyes widen, a smile forms on his lips as a chuckle surpasses them. Cat ears adorn my head, plush and soft, black and fine, I knew that I had to get it once I saw it. For his reaction.

"You like?" I ask in an almost seductive purr, twisting around in my chair so my lover can see what I bought for the enjoyment of his eyes in every angle possible.

"Very much so." Was his reply, his eyes weren't averting the ears for all it was worth. How purrfect. I smiled seductively when I saw his gaze. His eyes had darkened, and they lowered ever so slightly. "And where did you get those exactly?"

"Do you remember that building that was in construction until a week ago?"

"Yes.."

"It turned out to be a local per store. The have everything in there. Stuff for pets, and their owners. I was walking down the sidewalk when I stumbled upon the store. I saw the opened sign so I went in and, shazam, kitty ears."

"That's amazing.." His voice had been lagging ever since I put these ears on.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part!" I chimed gleefully, "I got these on sale!"

"And how did you manage to accomplish such a thing? You didn't do anything sexual, did you?"

"Oh yeah Sebastian, I totally flashed the cute employee behind the counter." My voice was caked in sarcasm, and my blue eyes rolled into the back my head. "He was totally giving me the look, so I thought that I'd give him a little somethin' somethin', and what do you know, ten percent off!" When I decided to look at Sebastian once again, a scowl scraped across his face. His brown eyes glared at me through the camera, his expression clearly read "sudden death" to the boy I was talking about. "Woah, woah, woah, Sebastian, settle down! I was only kidding, it was a joke get it, haha, a joke! I did get a sale on this, but only because the store was new! I didn't flash anyone, I promise my love! Heh, besides, it was an old women behind the counter...No need to be jealous...heheh..." He continued to stay silent for a few minutes, his eyes not once losing it's intensified glare.

"That's not funny, Ciel." He said to me in a disapproving manner. His tone causing a ripple in our atmosphere.

"I'm sorry my dear." I say apologetically, and tilt my head cutely towards the side. "But I'm afraid this is what you deserve. If only you let me accompany you, you wouldn't have been teased right now. In fact, we wouldn't need to Skype, because we'd be doing everything wrong together and it would feel right."

"Ciel. That made no sense." He said. I had meant for him to feel guilty about what had happened this morning. That if he just let me put on a shirt and pants and come with him, we wouldn't be so far apart. I'm only doing this because I miss him, and his touch so much.

"Yeah. I know, so how was the flight? I inquire.

"Terrible." The groan in his voice, oh it sounds wretched.

"Oh baby.."

"Don't even get me started on that. There was an infant on the aircraft that wouldn't stop crying...it wasn't taking breaks to breath." I can hear the screech of the infant ringing in my ears. The constant cry of the high pitched tone, it causes my teeth to clench and grasp my hair covered ears.

"Ow.." I whimper, "my poor love. I'm so sorry. Should I let you go so that you can sleep? You look like you need." Defeated, he slumps his shoulders, our little rande vu can wait untiltomorrow, the vibe I'm reading from his body is clear to all. He needs rest and relaxation. Not sex.

"I suppose...I'll call you tomorrow after the convention."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you."he smiles warmly at me, and I can't help but do the same to him. My heart beat racing more and more.

"Au revoir, mon chaton."

"Au revoir," I repeat my farewell back to him, "my night in shinning armor." We exchanged a kiss over our cameras before we both logged off. When I could no longer see Sebastian, I spun my chair away from the computer. A idiot's smile was spread all over my face. The ears on top of my head, but I couldn't care less. The reaction I saw from him was perfection, I couldn't have asked for a better expression of happiness on his face. Him seeing me in these ears made him happy, and irritation or not, I will continue to wear those, as long as it makes him happy.

His happiness is what's keeping me going through my state of loneliness and depression.

...

If my French was way off can someone tell me and let me know? Thanks...


End file.
